Shiver
by ChristieGordon
Summary: Yaoi, EdxRoy. Lemons, Limes. When Roy invites Ed out for a drink afer work, Ed willingly agrees, hoping to start something between them. But, after Ed confesses his feelings, Roy lures him into a dangerous agreement, forcing Ed to play master and servent
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Song: Shiver by ColdplayFic: By Animegeik

I almost pranced as I followed Roy Mustang, my Colonel across the street - I was so excited. I was finally asked to join him and my coworkers for a drink at the pub after work. Although, it wasn't so much the other men I cared about, it was Roy I wanted to be with. It seemed like I'd been waiting forever for this chance, I'm eighteen now, after all. The wind howled around us and I watched Roy pull his trench coat up around his ears as we walked. It was a chill fall evening and I could feel a storm on its way.

_So I look in your direction  
But you pay me no attention, do you  
I know you don't listen to me  
'cause you say you see straight through me, don't you_

When we arrived, I brushed the cold off myself and was immediately disappointed. All of Roy's colleges and subordinate's seemed to be there. After Roy hung his coat up on the hanger at the door, they surrounded him. I peered through the smoke into the dingy pub interior to see a scotch and an empty seat ready for him at a tall table in the pub. Roy was obviously pleased to see them; I watched him smile as the instant chatter started.

I, instead, ambled to the bar, unnoticed, and ordered myself a beer. I took a quick gulp of it and set my mug down. I gazed over at Roy; my eyes roamed his silky black hair and noted the way his eyes seemed to sparkle with the attention he received. But Roy didn't notice I was no longer at his side. Why was it so easy for everyone else to small talk with Roy, but not me? It seemed like I always got tongue tied every time I tried, so I've always just kept our conversations on work or just traded insults. I gazed back at my beer and ran a finger around the rim of my glass. When I returned my gaze to Roy, I tried in desperation to understand what everyone was talking about; I just wanted to be involved somehow.

I remembered back to earlier that day, I'd tried to tell Roy about why I messed up on my last assignment. He wouldn't listen; he always thinks he knows everything. So then, I lied. I should have known better, I thought with a smile, Roy knew right away. He even said, as I clearly remembered it, "Come on, Ed, don't lie to me. You know I can see straight through you." Roy had his signature smirk, his eyes had flashed in that adoring way, melting my heart in an instant. "Damn him," I muttered to myself and pulled my beer mug back up to my lips.

_But on and on from the moment I wake  
To the moment I sleep  
I'll be there by your side  
Just you try and stop me  
I'll be waiting in line  
Just to see if you care_

After taking a quick sip of my beer, I kept my mug held high and strode to a nearby booth. I plopped myself down, placed my beer in front of me, then rested my elbow on the table. I lowered my face to rest in my palm and sighed as I gazed back at Roy. I noticed everyone was laughing now. Havoc even slapped Roy on the back and nodded his head.

My heart began to pound, why wasn't I the one slapping Roy's back, sitting next to him, laughing with him? What would it take to get his attention anyway? If he only knew how I thought about him all the time. As soon as I woke until I went to sleep, all I ever thought about was this man. And my dreams, well, let's just say they were pretty vivid sometimes. Too vivid, clean the sheets vivid, damn-it.

Suddenly, I saw Roy's eyes scan the room. They rested squarely on me. I felt a rush of adrenaline pulse through my body. Did he finally notice I was no longer by his side? Did he even care? I stood up, shifted my gaze to my feet for a moment and felt heat on my face, was I embarrassed now? I was such an idiot sometimes. But, when I looked back at Roy, disappointment crashed hard into me, Roy's attentions were back with the others.

Well, it was now or never, I told myself. I marched over to where the others were huddled around him and pushed my way through to stand directly next to my Roy.

"And then, did you see the look on Riza's face?" Roy said with a smirk and a nod to me.

I dropped my gaze to the floor again, Roy looked at me! At me! I didn't even register his words after that, instead I focused on the way his full lips moved when he spoke, the way his eyes flashed and twinkled when he laughed. God, what was it about this man that had me so entranced?

Then I saw it again, he clearly looked directly at me and smiled. He smiled at me, not Havoc, not Fuery, not Armstrong, it was me. My heart fluttered so hard I had to clutch my chest to get it to stop.

"You okay, Fullmetal?" Roy asked me, suddenly.

He was looking at me, again, waiting for me to answer. "Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" Oh my God, it showed: my fear, my apprehension, my flushed face. I turned away quickly to hide. But, he noticed.

_Did you want me to change  
Well I changed for good  
And I want you to know  
That you'll always get your way  
I wanted to say_

I tried to gather my thoughts, I knew I'd changed over the years, I wasn't nearly as hotheaded and I rarely called him bastard anymore. I wondered if he'd noticed? I'd have loved to just yell at him, tell him I'm not a kid anymore. I grew up. I had feelings, real feelings. I cared about more than myself and the philosopher's stone. But, I'd never say those things; I just didn't have the courage, yet.

"Hey Fullmetal, would you mind getting me another drink?" Roy asked, holding his glass up to me.

"Uh, sure," I replied with a smile. I'd do anything for him, if only he knew. I grabbed his glass from him and strode to the bar. I ordered Roy's drink and another beer for myself, then made my way back to his side. I handed him his newly refilled scotch.

"Hey, thanks, Ed." Roy paused; then turned to face me directly. "Why have you been so nice lately anyway?" He gave me his signature smirk.

How was I supposed to reply to that? Should I just tell him, hey, it's because I have a terrible infatuation with you. It's because I'm deeply and hopelessly in love with you. Oh, he would just die. Instead, I chuckled. "I don't know, didn't notice, I guess."

Roy briefly placed his hand on my back and gave me a warm smile. "It's nice." Then he turned to his audience and began another story.

I could have kissed him in that moment. I know I wanted to. Feeling his hand on my back sent shivers up my spine. I wondered if he felt it? Oh, the things I'd do to him. I felt my pants beginning to get tight and had to walk away. I couldn't let him see me like this; I needed to get some air.

_Don't you shiver, shiver_

_Say it loud and clear_

_I'll always be waiting for you_

As soon as I got away from the crowd of people, I noticed the pub had gotten noticeably cooler. The storm must be drawing nearer, I thought. I looked back at Roy - he had his arms around himself, like he was cold. I immediately strode to the coat rack and grabbed his trench coat. I'd at least kept my red coat on after I'd walked in.

When I came back to him with his coat draped over my arm, I realized the crowd had departed, the stories had ended, and everyone was busy talking amongst themselves. Now was my chance, I thought. I stood next to Roy; he was indeed shivering. "Cold?" I asked softly as I hung his coat over his shoulders. I waited, looked down at my feet and shifted between them. My hands were clasped in front of me. When I looked back up, Roy was eyeing me quizzically.

"Thank you, Ed. You know I—"

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing." His brows tensed and his gaze rushed to his glass.

What did that mean, what did that mean, I screamed at myself!

_So you know how much I need you  
But you never even see me, do you  
And is this my final chance of getting you_

I stood there, staring at him for a moment, hoping he'd say something else while he studied that damned glass of scotch. But, he was silent. Didn't he know how much I needed him? What about all those times he came to my rescue? Didn't he almost hug me once? God, had I ever wanted him to. He did this lately, I'd noticed, started to tell me something and then just stopped. It was so nerve wracking. But, I had his attention and now was my chance to do something.

"Roy, uh . . ." Damn-it, my tongue didn't want to work. What happened to me?

Roy looked up at me. "Yes?"

"Uh, I uh, well . . ." I sounded like a blithering idiot. I paused and tried to collect myself.

"Ed, do you have something to say or not?" Roy's voice sounded a little irritated.

I just stood there, mouth hanging open, paralyzed with fear.

_And it's you I see, but you don't see me  
And it's you I hear, so loud and so clear  
I sing it loud and clear  
And I'll always be waiting for you_

"Hey Colonel," Havoc interrupted as he took a position directly in front of Roy.

I noticed Roy's attention shift to Havoc; my moment was gone. I sighed and slumped.

"So, what are we going to do about Envy?" Havoc blurted out, cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth.

"At the moment, I'm not sure, did you have something in mind?" Roy asked, shifting in his seat.

I started to get angry, didn't Havoc know I was talking to Roy? Couldn't he see it? "Hey, Havoc, take a number. I was talking to Mustang." I reasserted myself as best I could in Roy's direct line of vision. I saw him look at me with those beautiful dark eyes. I melted and my mouth turned to mush again.

"Oh, sorry, Fullmetal." Havoc said as he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and tapped it on an ashtray.

"Well, Ed?" Roy asked sarcastically.

My face scrunched up in frustration, what the hell was I going to tell him, anyway? Whatever it was, I certainly couldn't say it in front of Havoc. I grunted, turned, and stomped away. I just kept going and soon I found myself at the front door. Not knowing what else to do, I opened it, walked just outside, and leaned against the wall of the pub with my arms folded across on my chest.

_So I look in your direction  
But you pay me no attention  
And you know how much I need you  
But you never even see me_

After a few moments, I got antsy, so I opened the front door and took a quick peek back into the pub. Roy was staring right at me, was he watching the door as Havoc talked to him? I could only hope. I returned to my position outside and waited. The wind was picking up again and I felt it blow right under my jacket. It felt like it somehow snaked through all the way into my bones. I shivered and felt my teeth start to chatter.

Suddenly, a blast of warmer air licked my face as the pub door opened. My heart lurched; it was Roy. I held my position and watched as he pulled his collar up over his ears. He stepped slowly and positioned himself in front of me. I watched him rub his gloved hands together. Then his eyes looked directly into mine. I gasped, despite myself.

"What are you doing out here in the cold all alone?" Roy continued to rub his hands together. Then let them drop at his sides.

"I, uh, I . . ." Damn-it, when was my mouth going to finally work again?

Roy appeared frustrated. "What did you need, just tell me," his voice was low and he leaned his face in close to me.

I could smell scotch and cologne. He was so close; a yearning to kiss him was quickly overwhelming me. I could almost feel his lips on mine already. I knew my breathing had gotten heavy and I was suddenly warm. Without thinking, words poured out of me, "I need you, Roy." I was breathless, open, vulnerable.

"I know." Roy said softly.

"You know?" I was incredulous.

My lips were abruptly crushed by his kiss as he closed the gap between us. I felt my heart, literally, stop and butterflies filled my stomach as our kiss deepened and his lips parted. His insistent tongue flicked against my lips and I opened eagerly to receive it. His hands came up to hold my face and his eyes - they were still gazing right into mine. I thought I would burst and fall dead in front of him, but I didn't and still, he kept me captivated against his lips. I felt a moan start low in my throat and push it's way out. I was on fire, every part of my being surrendered to him, craved to be touched the way my lips were being touched, by him.

I felt his body move closer until it pressed against me, pinning me to the building, his hardness meeting with mine. I craved more pressure, but was too afraid to do any more than I already was. Then, just as it had begun, he unexpectedly pulled away from me.

I just stood there, in a daze, looking up at him with ragged breathing. Little clouds puffed in front of my lips in the cold air, betraying my desire. I finally found my voice, "But, you never even see me."

"Come home with me, Ed." Roy's eyes were pleading.

I felt his hand on my arm, tugging, persistent. I actually reached down and pinched my leg; I was so amazed. And, the pinch hurt, it was real, and I smiled like I'd never smiled before. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What I Wanted

I barely remembered the short cab ride back to Roy's house. Now I was standing behind him, watching him unlock his front door. I remembered the silence, the awkward feeling of anticipating what would happen when we got to his house. I suddenly heard the click. Then felt his presence move away from me. I lowered my head and followed.

I stood in his entryway while he closed the door behind me. I was finally here, in Mustang's house. I looked around the main room; dark masculine furniture surrounded me in an orderly plan on the wooden floor. There was a large rug centered in the room, swirling patterns of red and gold mixed with the dark tones of leather on the couches and chairs. 

Roy brushed by me and headed under an archway into another room.

"You still cold?" Roy called out from the next room, sounding concerned.

I hesitated before I answered. If I told him I was cold, would he then try to warm me up? The thought brought another flush to my cheeks. My answer was a bit wicked, "Yeah, I'm freezing, can you do something about that?" Would he understand the implications behind my response?

I stepped in and took a seat on the couch, pushed up against the wall, adjacent to the door. I put my black booted feet up on the mahogany coffee table in front of me and tried to stretch out a little to soothe my nerves. I heard clanking in the other room, must be a kitchen, I thought. 

Roy walked back out from behind the archway, two steaming white mugs in his hand. He strode with his typical confidence toward me and handed me a mug. I felt the couch dip as he took a seat beside me.

"Get your feet off the table, this isn't your dorm room," Roy requested with irritation.

"Oh, sorry." I flushed again. My blood was rushing to my face so much, I pondered if there'd be any left for the rest of my body. I dropped my boots to the floor. Roy put an arm around my shoulders and I had the answer to my question - plenty of blood, all pouring into my groin. I had to shift in my seat to keep myself comfortable, straining as hard as I was against my zipper.

I took a sip of my beverage, I thought it was coffee, but I realized, as the sticky sweet taste slid along my tongue, it was hot chocolate. My anger ignited and I glared at Roy. "What's the deal giving me hot chocolate? I'm not a child anymore, Mustang!"

Roy grinned. "You think I don't know that? I wouldn't be bringing a child into my home like this, especially one so obviously aroused." He chuckled and nodded down to my pants.

I immediately sat upright, almost spilling my hot chocolate in the process. The mug just about broke as I slapped it on the coffee table in front of me. "Mustang, you are, you are so . . ." there went my tongue again. He's so what? Damn him for doing this to me.

"Sit down, Ed. This is what you wanted, right?" Roy suddenly looked very serious.

How could I answer that? It was obvious, but I didn't want to have to say it out loud, I don't even know if I could. I sat back and leaned into his chest. I couldn't look him in the eyes. "Yes," my reply was soft, barely a whisper. Just feeling the hardness of his body against mine set me on fire again, it almost made me laugh, is this really why they called him The Flame?

Roy reached forward and set his mug on the coffee table, then turned his attentions toward me again. I felt his arm draw me in closer. I lifted my face. Those eyes, they were seeing straight through me again. Did he see my need, my yearning for him, the years of longing for his touch? His lips came close to mine, I was his, all his, and only his.

Once again I surrendered as his mouth claimed me, penetrated me, possessed me. I wanted it all, my body was aching; my erection pulsed. I involuntarily moved my hips, something, anything, to relieve the tension winding inside me. His lips left mine and moved eagerly down my neck. Tender bites inflamed me even further. I moaned loudly, I couldn't help myself. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as my face tensed up. Breathless words worked their way out of my mouth, "Oh, please, please touch me."

I couldn't believe I'd said it. I was horrified for an instant as my eyes suddenly flew open. I felt his progression on my neck stop, his eyes gazed into mine again. I was trembling. I saw a smile play on Roy's face. His hand reached up and brushed a lock of my blond bang out of my face. Did he have to do that? I just wanted to hide. 

"Damn, Ed, that was hot. Keep talking," Roy implored, his voice low and seductive.

"Really?" If it was what he wanted, I'd do it. Now if I only could.

"Hey, you look sort of, scared. How far are you willing to go with this?" Roy's eyes were searching.

"Well, I-I hadn't thought that far." I lied. I'd thought that far and then some. In the shower, in my bed when Al was gone, I'd thought about it and thought about it. All the while pleasuring myself and fantasizing about him and what he'd do to me. But, how could I tell him?

He moved away from me. Damn, what did I do? I was still aching, sensitive to his every touch. He couldn't just stop now, could he? "Wh-what are you doing?" Now I really was scared, terrified everything I'd wanted was all over.

He stood up and turned to me, leaning over slightly. "I don't know, Ed. I'm your superior officer, we could get into a lot of trouble." His face was tense.

I shook my head immediately. "No, no, no!" my voice whined. I didn't care about anything anymore. I abruptly stood up, seized the collar of his military jacket, and tugged him down to me. His nose almost touched mine, my eyes burned with desire. "I'm willing, Roy. I'm more than willing, damn-it. I've thought about nothing except being with you. You have no idea, how much I think about you. How much I—"

He crushed me again with those beautiful lips. His kiss was harsh and lovely at the same time. I pushed myself against him, grinding my hips into his thigh. Oh, the delicious friction, it jolted through me, urged me to do it again. His arms held me, soothed me. He wanted me to talk; I'd talk all right. As soon as his lips left mine to engulf my neck again, everything poured out of me. "Take me, Roy, take all of me, right now," I groaned. My hips wouldn't stop thrusting, my moans wouldn't stop coming. 

I felt him turn us around, never leaving my neck. My body shuddered as I felt his erection press into my stomach. He walked me backwards, hands running up and down my back, mouth sucking at my neck, into a hallway and through a doorway. I barely felt the edge of the mattress hit the back of my thighs before I was pushed down on top of it.

My breathing was ragged. I didn't think I could get enough air. My chest was suddenly cold. He wasn't pressed against me anymore. I propped myself up on my elbows to see him standing at the edge of the bed, he was undressing. My desire hummed within me as I watched layer after layer peel away, revealing the creamy skin covering his lean body. I wanted so badly to taste it, take it in my mouth and devour every inch of it. I licked my lips. 

He leaned over me, straddling me on all fours. Damn, he was naked, naked! I tilted my head forward and could clearly see his erection, standing tall, just for me. When I looked back up into his face, he was smirking at me.

"Like what you see, Ed?" Roy teased.

Was it that obvious? Guess I'd have to put my hypothetical tongue back in my mouth. In an instant, that beautiful body was on top of me. His soft bites resumed on my neck, shivers racked the inside of me. My hands contacted flesh and ravaged it. I couldn't get enough. My heart couldn't find its rhythm. I let out a sharp gasp just before grabbing his behind and thrusting my hips into him. I wanted to be released; I had to feel his skin on mine. 

"Wait!" I shoved him off me and sat up to tear at my clothes. My hands were shaking. I couldn't unbuckle my belt, the clasp of my jacket felt foreign in my fingers. "Damn-it, Damn-it, Damn-it!" I growled.

His comforting hands found me, relaxed me. I felt his soft breath tease the back of my neck and his warm body against my spine. 

"Here, Edward, let me," Roy's voice was smooth as silk.

I could loose myself, just in his voice, so low and reassuring. I dropped my arms to my sides and let him undress me. Slowly, sensually, he removed every article of clothing, kissing and licking my skin along the way. Each time, my body shuddered; my heart beat a little faster, my breath hitched in my chest. I loved his touch.

When I was bare and completely exposed to him, he prodded me to move upwards on the bed. He gently pulled the covers down and smiled warmly at me as I slid between the thin sheets, lying on my back. They were cool against my skin, allowing me a brief respite from the insatiable desire ravaging my soul. I watched his lithe body slide in beside me. He turned on his side to face me. My eyes followed his hand as it reached up over my head. I felt tugging on my hair and realized he was releasing the bond of my braid. The simple gesture made a familiar feeling well up inside me. I suddenly felt the sting of tears at the corners of my eyes. I struggled against them, blinking them back. I couldn't cry, not now. But I had to say it; I had to tell him how I felt. "Roy, I lo—"

His index finger pressed against my lips.

"Sh . . . no talking, unless it's in the heat of the moment, understand? There'll be plenty of time for that later." Roy leaned forward and smiled, a gentle warm smile.

Does that mean there will be a later? My heart filled with adoration, love, all those things came pummeling back into me. I blinked again, a hot tear raced down my cheek, unable to stop it. I turned my face away, not wanting to let him see it. Fingers tapped my chin and turned my face back towards him. Then his lips were on me again, his body slid over mine and the sweet sensation of his skin on mine enveloped me. I was in heaven, finally.

I let him take me, and I took him. My body writhed under his, my hips thrust wildly; taking friction everywhere I could. His mouth moved over my chest, stopped at a nipple and teased, flicking and sucking. I called out and arched my back, God it all felt so good. I felt him thrust against me as well, his urgent moans sounded in my ears, thrashed my senses. 

He moved down between my legs. I could feel his tongue licking, lapping at the inside of my thighs. I desperately tried to reposition myself, to center my erection into those sensuous lips. Then he took it, fire seared through me as he licked up my length and circled my head. I was so far gone, I thought I would loose control right there. I grit my teeth and clenched the sheets. He must have sensed it because he stopped. I looked down at him.

"Ed, are you close?" Roy's face was flushed, his eyes lustful.

"Yeah, I can't help it," my voice was strained. 

"Do you want this, or do you want me to enter you?"

I didn't know. I'd never done either, how was I to know? "Uh, what do you want? I grimaced.

Roy grinned. "So, a virgin, huh? Well, I guess this'll just have to do."

I grabbed at his head, tilted my hips back, and forced him to hear what I had to say. "No, no, I-I want it. I want you to enter me." I would have begged him if I had to, I didn't get this far just to go home a virgin. If anyone would take it from me, I wanted it to be him.

"You sure?" Roy's smile widened, his eyes seemed to burn.

"Of course I'm sure," I gave in, I begged, "Please, Roy, please."

"Well, if you put it that way, guess I can't turn you down," he teased with a smug grin.

I watched as he repositioned himself, rolled over, and opened his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a bottle, opened it and poured the substance over his hand. I didn't know about such things and it fascinated me. How would it feel to have him inside me, I wondered? A pulse of desire flashed through my body at the thought. I didn't have to wait long to find out. 

Roy began to stroke himself with his slick palm. The look on his face was enough to send me over the edge. The tension in my groin was excruciating; I had to touch myself. I moaned as my hand pumped quickly, then Roy's hand stopped me.

"Ed, wait for me," his voice was soothing again.

He covered me, his eyes looked directly into mine. I was lost in those dark pools. I was vaguely aware of his hand brushing against my cheek, of him prodding my legs open, of his erection dropping between them. Roy's eyes darted between mine; he looked concerned.

"It might hurt at first, I'll be careful, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered. I didn't care what he did to me. As long as I could feel him all around me, see all his attention focused on me. It was good, too good. He kept his eyes on mine and continued to stroke my cheek as he tilted sideways a little and brought a hand down to my entrance. I felt a finger slide in; it was uncomfortable, not so bad, really. Then another finger entered, I squirmed and shifted my gaze to the ceiling.

"Okay?"

"Yes, don't stop." I was growing impatient, why didn't he just do it already, all this prodding with fingers was not what I wanted. I wanted him, not his damn fingers. Then an incredible pulse of pleasure shot through my body. I gasped and clawed at Roy's sides. "Wh-what was that?" I panted, my eyes returned to his.

Roy grinned and chuckled, "That is why we do this, Ed."

Oh the smug bastard, I thought. I was about to say something, but he found that spot again and hit it over and over. I thrust into his stomach, quickly becoming sensitive again, I screamed, "Roy!"

Without a word, he drew the fingers out and placed his erection at my entrance. I tried to position myself closer to it, hungering for it now. In my haste, I realized I'd been pawing at his hips, clenching my eyes shut. But, he wouldn't budge. He just kept it there, teasing me. What was he waiting for? My eyes opened, he was smiling at me. "Give it to me, all of it, now," I demanded in a deep growl.

'Sh . . . "

I heard his voice, felt his hand stroking my cheek, soothing. He was in complete control and I was more than willing to let him. Strange how he so easily calmed my wildness, contained the beast within me. My breathing was ragged. I felt him push slightly and he entered, just a little. It burned, but it was delicious. As soon as I tried to move my hips, to push it in further, he hushed me again. I was on the edge. I thought I'd burst soon, just burst in pure bliss. 

He pushed in more, more pain, but it quickly subsided. I was panting. He kissed my face, soft lips on my cheeks, caresses on my arms. My heart pounded in my ears, an ache filled my chest. I ached for him. Not just physically, no, this was much more. That feeling started to build, words struggled at my lips to be set free. 

Suddenly, he thrust completely into me, pain, red and white, bolted through me. I called out. My voice sounded like someone else's, not mine. He pulled out and pushed back in, more soothing, gradually, the pain turned into pleasure. I began to moan. Delicious pressure filled me, thrusting over and over against that spot. My erection gained friction from Roy's taut stomach. My climax began to build again, promising of sweet release. I couldn't take much more. I grabbed at Roy, closing my eyes, tensing my whole body. I spilled, plunging over the edge with abandon. The eruption pushed my seed between us, delicious contractions went on and on and my moans filled the room with each one.

As I slowed, I felt Roy's body grow rigid on top of me. He began to gasp sharply and his body shook as he continued to thrust. I held onto him tight, it was exquisite to watch him hit his peak. He drove deep inside me and stopped, I felt his whole body shudder as his urgent climax pulsed inside me. I felt him suddenly grasp me and push his face into the pillow next to my head. He pulled out and drove in again. Then he relaxed. I listened as his breathing slowed. 

I held him so tight, I thought I might crush him. I buried my face into his black hair and breathed in his scent. The aching feeling in my chest came to the surface again, this time the words had to come out. Overcome by intimacy, I whispered, "I love you, Roy Mustang." I was suddenly paralyzed with fear as I waited for a response.

Even though muffled against my shoulder, his voice rang in my ear, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Assignment

Holy crap, he said it. I tried to stop him, but there was just no stopping Fullmetal when he had his mind set on something. I knew that. I know my response was somewhat substandard, but what else could I say? I've known about his little obsession with me for years, but I purposely never allowed anything to happen, he was just a kid. I suddenly felt a like a dirty old man.

I lifted my head and gazed into his eyes, God I hoped he wasn't crying again. I don't think I could take seeing tears fall down his beautiful cheeks a second time. At least there was some stubble on them and they weren't so chubby anymore, so I didn't feel quite as old and perverted. I had to say something meaningful, it was obvious he was still waiting for something more, something solid from me.

"Roy? D-don't you fe—"

I kissed him quickly. I didn't know how I felt and I wasn't about to let him push me into saying something I didn't mean. Sure, there was definitely something there, why else would I have finally dragged him to my house. Well, maybe drag wasn't the right word. He came more than willingly. But I didn't deserve someone like him, so pure, so driven, so perfect, no not like him. What I deserved was to spend the rest of my life going out on meaningless dates, spending my time with women who only saw a rank, a power, money.

I pulled away after deepening the kiss. He'd closed his eyes again. I had him wrapped around my finger; it was so obvious. He'd do anything I asked, especially now. But, what exactly did I want him to do? I don't know, maybe just be with me, for a while. Make an old veteran happy for a few hours.

I watched as his eyes slowly opened after I'd left my mark on him again, he looked confused. I would be if I were in his shoes. I really had to say something. We had to have this conversation. There was no denying it. "Ed, let's just let it be, okay? Let's just enjoy what we have, right now."

Ed frowned. It seemed like he was about to speak then thought better of it.

I looked him over, what did I want with him anyway? Nothing good could come of this. I knew that. But still, I did like the feel of him underneath me, against me, surrounding me. It gave me an idea. "Ed, what would you do for me?"

He appeared puzzled. "Well, just about anything, I suppose. What do you want?"

I smiled, despite my devious and terrible idea. "You, Ed, I want you. Is that okay?" Ed smiled and drew me close.

He liked hearing those words, just like I knew he would. I was a sick bastard, sick and perverted. But I had told the truth, I did want him, in fact, I realized, I only wanted him. What I wanted exactly _from _him, I wasn't entirely sure yet.

As we lay in bed, the seconds turned into minutes, and soon I heard Ed's deep breathing against my chest. I looked down at him to confirm my suspicions. He was asleep. I watched for a little while, with the wind howling outside my house. Finally, I woke him. I had to get him back to his dorm room and his brother.

Tenderly shaking his shoulders, I whispered, "Ed, wake up. You have to go home."

Ed's eyes fluttered open, then focused on my face. "Roy?"

He looked like an angel in my bed. It was a dangerous thing to think, but I thought it anyway. "Yeah?"

"Can't I just stay here, with you?"

I grinned. "No, not tonight. Maybe some other night, huh? I'm sure your brother will be waiting for you. He does still think we're at the pub, doesn't he?"

Ed huffed. "He'll be okay. I could call him?" Ed wore the look of hope.

"Ed, I really think you should go home tonight." I kissed his forehead, just a little nudge to make him see my point of view.

"All right. But, when can I see you again? I mean . . . " Ed seemed confused all of a sudden. "You said you wanted me, right?" He hid his face, as if he wasn't sure what my answer would be.

"Of course, I do. I'll see you tomorrow, at headquarters we—"

"That's not what I mean." Ed's eyes burned with anger.

How quickly he could turn. I always loved that about him. Laughing, I hushed him. "Stop it, Ed. Let me finish for once. I have a." I paused, how shall I put this. "I have a new assignment for you." I smirked.

"A new assignment? That's not what I was talking about either, Mustang!"

Chuckling at him, I patted his chest to get him to quiet. "Just listen for once. This new assignment, it involves you taking care of me." I raised my eyebrows at him, suggestively.

"What?" Ed was clearly puzzled.

"I'll send for you and then you can, take care of me, get it?"

Ed grinned, an idea raced behind his beautiful amber eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? You want to do stuff with me at headquarters?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not. But, it has to be the way I want it, you have to do only what I say." I have no idea where this was coming from, but it sounded good. I'm a sick man. How could I resist having a new little, and I mean little, fuck toy? "You okay with the terms?"

Ed thought for a moment, gazing up at the ceiling. He turned his attentions toward me. "So, if I do exactly as you say, I'll get more of this?" Reaching down, Ed groped between my legs.

I was surprised by the grope. He was a little more wicked than I thought. Good. "Yes, precisely."

"Does this mean you have feelings for me?"

Oh crap, there was that damned question. "I uh, well, I uh."

"Do you?" He looked up at me, waiting, hoping for the answer he wanted to hear.

The longer I took to answer, the more desperate he looked. I had to say something.

Ed's eyes got shiny. His expression was pained.

I couldn't bear to see him cry again. "Uh, sure, I have feelings for you. I want you, don't I? You're here with me now, right? We have an arrangement." Would my answer be enough?

Ed shifted his gaze back to the ceiling. Sniffling, he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his flesh hand.

When he finally looked back at me, I felt my heart melting. Not good. "Come on, Ed, let's get you home." Climbing to the edge of the bed, I stood up. I reached down to my clothes and started dressing. I could see him doing the same out of the corner of my eye.

Once we were both dressed, I strode out to the kitchen in search of my phone. Picking it up, I dialed the cab company, the same one I'd used a thousand times before with female dates. As I waited through a couple of rings, arms suddenly surrounded my waist from behind.

I startled as the cab company picked up the phone.

"Yellow cab."

"Uh, hello?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

Ed squeezed. I could feel his forehead on my back. "Yeah, uh, I need a pick up, the Mustang residence." I knew they already had my address on file.

"You're not calling me a cab, are you?" Ed's voice was muffled in fabric.

"Sure, be there in five minutes."

I hung up the phone and turned around in Ed's embrace.

Ed gazed up at me, brows tensed in confusion. "Why aren't you taking me in your car?"

"Because, Ed, this is just easier. I have a lot to do tomorrow and I have to get to bed." I hugged him, hoping it would ease his fears. He was afraid, I could tell. Could I blame him?

As his head fell against my chest, I peered out the window over the kitchen sink. The dark blue hues of evening sat in the window frame. Lumps of shadows were all I could see of the bushes I knew were there. The house had darkened as well. "Come on."

Releasing Ed, I took his hand. I led him to the front door, flipping on a light switch along the way. At the door, I stopped, gazing down into his angelic face. Leaning in, I kissed him for a few minutes, maybe a bit too passionately. I felt his erection pressing against my thigh. Although, it was a good thing, he'd be perfect for the assignment, wouldn't he?

Lights flickered across the wall, signaling the arrival of the cab. I reluctantly drew back from him. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll send for you."

Pouting, Ed reached for the door. He opened it and looked back at me. "Don't wait too long, tomorrow, okay?"

I smirked. "Never."

Throwing down the report I'd been reading onto my mahogany desk, I glanced up at the clock on my wall. It read ten o'clock. Perfect time for a little Fullmetal, I mused. I pushed the button on my black phone for the intercom. "Riza?"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Will you have someone send in Fullmetal, please?" I was growing hard already, just thinking about what I was going to have him do.

"Of course."

Tapping my fingers on my desk, I waited. My erection was full and aching. I shifted uneasily in my black leather seat, pulling at the front of my blue military trousers to get more room. With my hand already down there, I figured, it couldn't hurt. I pressed on myself, sending a rush of pleasure through my body. My eyes closed when I ran the butt of my palm across it again, harder. Damn, he better hurry his little ass in here, I thought, snickering.

Panting, Ed appeared in my doorway, all dressed in his usual black. "You sent for me?"

I tried to smile. I was already so aroused; it was a hard thing to do. "Shut the door, and lock it."

Ed did as he was told, good little boy that he'd become. Watching him come toward me, I was already unbuckling my belt.

Standing in front of my desk, Ed looked like he didn't know which question to ask first.

"What are you waiting for, come over here." I turned my chair to the direction he came around to. My pants were completely opened.

Ed stood there, gawking. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Here are the rules: first, no questions, second, do as you're told and only as you're told." I was breathing heavily. God, I wanted him.

"O-okay." Ed still just stood there, looking puzzled.

I grinned. Oh, what I would make him do. "Get down on your knees."

He did it, no objections, no comments, amazing.

"Come here, between my legs, on your knees." I sat back and watched him.

Ed came forward and stopped between my legs. He looked up at me.

Suddenly, I thought of something. What exactly had he done? "Ever given a blow-job, Ed?"

He shook his head. Gazing at my open trousers, desire flared in his eyes.

"Well, you're going to learn. Right now." I felt my erection harden even more, preparing itself to be surrounded by that virginal mouth. I pulled my member out of my pants and held it out for him.

Ed appeared to be studying it, licking his lips. Good boy.

"Okay, put your fist around it, at the base." Ed put a timid hand on my erection, but even this felt exquisite.

Ed looked back up at me, his breathing quickening.

"Put your mouth on it. Suck it and lick it, do whatever you want." I sat back and waited, watching.

Lowering his head, Ed ran his tongue up the underside of my erection. I felt the heat searing through me, making me moan, soft and low. "Keep going, Ed."

He licked again and again, getting faster. Moaning, he took me into his mouth and sucked hard, hand pumping in time with it.

I thrust upward, unable to remain still. He was good at this. I had a hard time believing he'd never done it.

Ed sucked and lapped, as if feeding an internal hunger. He began to writhe on the floor, not seeming to be sure what he should do with his automail hand. He groaned, as if pure desire controlled him.

I felt sweet tension building. He was coaxing my climax out of me, urgently, insistently. Beginning to shake, I knew I was close, only a few more thrusts.

Ed moaned loudly, driving his hips into nothing. Suddenly, his automail arm reached down, between his legs. I saw his brows tense. He was stroking himself.

"Stop it, Ed." I halted my thrusts.

Ed looked up at me, as if pained, panting. "What?"

Oh, I couldn't let him do that, could I? Not yet. That was mine, after all. "I didn't say you could touch yourself."

His expression changed to one of bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

I leaned forward and kissed his glistening forehead, brushing an errant lock of golden hair away. "You can only do what I say, and I didn't say you could touch yourself."

"B-but—"

"The rules, Ed, remember the rules." I sat back, satisfied, as he stifled his question. I waved my hand at him. "Come on, keep going."

Surprisingly obedient, he took me in his mouth again, with the same urgency as before. This love thing was definitely working out in my favor.

A gasp escaped my lips as pleasure racked by body once again. I thrust into his delicious mouth, feeling my desire build again. Trembling, I quickly became sensitive. Release was just under the surface. Suddenly, the tingling in my groin hummed. I felt the peak hit, unyielding and exquisite. I surged into Ed's mouth, not caring if he was ready for it. Spasms rocked me, each wave brought a new gasp of pleasure as Ed took it all in.

When it stopped, I looked down at my new toy, dazed. Sitting on his legs, a clear hard erection strained against his pants. His arousal was written all over his face.

As I gathered myself and fastened my pants, he continued to gaze at me, confused.

"What's the matter, Ed?" I sat forward, placing my elbows in my thighs, attempting to get down to his level.

"W-well, aren't you, I mean, we aren't." He looked frustrated.

"Oh, you mean you thought you were going to get yours?" I chuckled. He was right. I really was a bastard. But, I wanted him to wait. I wanted him primed for next time.

Anger flashed in his eyes. "Mustang, aren't you going to—"

"Uh ah, Ed. No questions, remember? Just do as you're told. Now, run along and get some work done." Turning my chair back around, I picked up the report I'd been reading.

Ed stood, carefully, and adjusted himself. He started to walk slowly toward the door.

"Ed?"

Turning, hope sprung into his eyes. "Yes?"

"No touching yourself now. You are mine, remember?" I chuckled. I couldn't help it, the rage and frustration in his face just made it all so sweet. Perfect, I had him. Finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Dinner

Damn, this fucking erection is never going to go away. I opened Mustang's door and hurried down the hall, covering my groin as best I could. How could he do this to me? More importantly, why? As I passed Havoc, I hid my head in shame. There was no way I was going to let him see me like this, all flushed and flustered.

"Hey, Fullmetal? I hear you have a new assignment. Care to tell me what it is?" A cigarette dangled out of Havoc's grinning lips.

Gasping, I glared at him. "Who the hell told you?" I was furious. This was not at all what I'd wanted.

"I heard it from Fuery." He stood there, looking at me as if it was obvious.

Oh God, if Fuery knew, who else? I had to answer. He was waiting. "No, I don't care to tell you what it is. I'm busy."

I started down the hallway again, even more confused than I was before.

"Don't have to be such an ass about it," Havoc called out.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, in a rage, still hustling down the hallway. If I could just get to the library, then I could sulk in peace. And maybe, this damn erection would go away.

With my leg thumping on the floor, I gazed at the clock. Two hours had passed since Mustang left me this way. Try as I might, I just couldn't stop thinking about my penis. Damn him. If only he hadn't told me I couldn't touch it, then I wouldn't want to touch it. But, the damn thing was still humming in my trousers, standing tall every time I . . .shit, there it goes again.

I shifted in my seat, making room for it for the hundredth time in two hours, or so that's what it seemed like. I was in agony. He had me so worked up in his office; I just about died when he told me I wasn't getting mine. He's going to pay for this, I thought, grinning.

Then, I sighed. At least I was finally his. Something was finally happening between us, after all these years. I suddenly realized I was sitting at the long library table with my cheek resting on my palm, supported by my elbow, gazing into nothing. I startled. What a lovesick idiot I must look like.

I tried to focus on my book again. If only the pages didn't keep blurring and every time I shifted, the friction of my pants didn't keep teasing me. Then a thought occurred to me, what if I just rubbed against something? Then I wouldn't be touching myself, would I?

I looked around the library with a very devious grin on my face. Just about any surface looked appetizing at the moment. Even the book I was reading. What if I just let it slip into my lap and—

"Hey, Fullmetal?"

"Huh?" Looking up at Havoc, the new bastard, I was hunched over, the book pressed squarely against my now aching again erection.

"Interesting thing you've got going with that book there. Didn't know you had eyes in your pants." Chuckling, the cigarette dropped an ash on the table.

"Fuck you, Havoc. Go drop your ashes somewhere else." I sat up, but kept the book where it was. He didn't need to see what was going on behind it. Instead of going away, he seemed more interested in my predicament.

Havoc leaned over the table. The smoke made tiny circles around the side of his blond head, then, disappeared. "Why are you being such an ass today? The Colonel got you all worked up about something?"

I wriggled in my seat, gazing down at the beige carpet floor to the side of me. I spoke in a low voice, "You could say that."

Crouching down, Havoc rested his arms on the table and looked directly into my face. "So, what's up?"

I flushed. There was no way I could look into his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, what happened yesterday? I saw you two outside the pub, you know. I always knew you had a thing for him," he said, voice soft.

Gasping, I looked at him in surprise. "How the hell did you know?"

Havoc held up his palms. "Aw, come on, Ed. The way you looked at him, how tongue-tied you always got around him, all the insults. When I saw you two kiss, it just sort of all fell into place."

I leaned forward, studying his face. "Who else knows?"

He leaned back and stood up. My eyes chased him. "No one. Just me, I think."

I thought for a minute, glancing around the room. At least my erection was quelled for the moment. Should I ask Havoc about this arrangement Mustang had me in? Maybe he could shed some light on the whole issue. No, there was no way I could tell him about that. It was too embarrassing. I'd look like a lovesick idiot. Even though that's exactly what I was, I'm not about to let anyone else know it. "Well, I uh, we just kissed outside, that was all. It's nothing, really." If I looked at him, he'd see my lie.

His voice sounded sarcastic as he replied, "Really?"

I looked up at him, pleading. "Please, don't tell anyone, okay? Please?"

Havoc's demeanor changed, he looked uneasy. Raking a hand through his blond bangs, he scanned the room for a moment. "Okay, just watch yourself." Then, he strode away, toward the front doors.

I slumped. The book in my lap suddenly brushed against my groin. I felt myself hardening. That's it. I had to get out of here.

I walked to my dorm room, feeling defeated. Mustang didn't send for me the rest of the day. It made me wonder when I would see him next. I'd have stormed his damn office if we didn't have this stupid arrangement. I'd have demanded he tell me what in the hell was going on. But, no questions meant no questions, right? Grinning, a thought occurred to me, the one that kept me going through it all. He did want me, he told me so.

I opened the door to my dorm room and was immediately assaulted by Al.

"Brother?" He clanked over to stand directly in my path.

I looked up to his metal head. God, I wish he was skin and bones again, something I could touch and hold. "What is it, Al?" My anguish rang out in my voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. Just tired." I slipped by him and stepped to my bed, pushed up against the far wall.

"Too tired to go out with the Colonel?" Al turned around, tapping his big metal feet with excitement.

I whirled around. "What?" I couldn't hide the wide smile on my face.

Al clanked over to me, his arm outstretched, a folded paper in his hand. "It says you're supposed to meet him for dinner, at seven, Zinc Bistro."

I snatched the note away, a little perturbed. "You're not supposed to read notes addressed to other people." I read the note. It said exactly what Al had told me. On impulse, like an idiot, I clutched it to my heart and looked longingly upward.

"So?" Al had his hands held tight to each other in front of him.

Oh, this was so stupid. Now we both looked like idiots. I slapped Al with my automail hand. The sound of it rang in my ears. Good, maybe it would knock some sense into me. "So, I guess we're having dinner tonight."

"Did anything happen today?"

I shook my head and headed for the bathroom. Al knew about my obsession with the Colonel, there was no way I could hide it from him all those years. And, I'd told him about what happened last night. But, what I couldn't tell him about, was the arrangement. It seemed too seedy and I didn't think Al would understand. As I did my business in toilet, I thought back to the first day Al figured out why I never dated girls.

-O-

The train window bumped the side of my head, making it jiggle slightly. I had my eyes closed, imagining myself with Roy Mustang. He was kissing me, as always, his hands were all over my body. Stopping for a moment, he gazed into my eyes.

"I love you, Edward."

I melted. I'd never tire of hearing those words out of his mouth. The growing erection in my trousers made me shift in my seat, bringing me out of my daydream. My eyes opened, focusing on my brother.

"What were you thinking about?" Al sat opposite me, swaying with the motion of the train, arms crossed over his hulking metal chest.

I blushed instantly and looked away. The sound of the train thumping over the track seemed to boom in my ears. "Nothing." It was my standard answer.

He shifted in his seat and leaned forward. His voice was low, as if he didn't want anyone but me to hear him. "You were thinking about the Colonel, weren't you."

Gasping, I started to deny it. But, why should I? I leaned forward, looking at his glowing orbs directly. "Yeah, I was."

Instead of showing shock, he maintained his position. "Thought so."

-O-

And that was it, I thought, attempting to tuck my aroused member back into my pants. "Damn," I muttered. It almost felt too good just touching it to take a leak. What would Mustang have in store for me tonight? I just hoped he'd finally take care of this little problem I was having.

There it was, Zinc Bistro. A neon sign lit up the window. After paying the driver, I opened the cab door and stepped out into the crisp evening. The sun had set an hour ago and the air was still around me. As I walked up to the glass doors of the restaurant, I could hear hushed voices from the people who strolled by. Central at night, was just a typical city.

Tugging the door open, I shook off the cold as I stepped inside. Immediately, I was met by a maitre'd. As he hurried me through the tables, I became aware he must have been waiting for me. I scanned the restaurant. Dark wood lined the walls and small stained-glass lamps gave a warm glow to the half-filled dining room. White linens covered the tables and fine silverware with white china sat on each one. This was a nice restaurant indeed, that Roy was meeting me at.

I was led to a small inset booth with beige velvet draperies covering the opening. I had to smirk, figures Roy would pick something private, although, the thought also made me harden again.

Peering inside, I saw my handsome Roy, dapper in a black suit, gazing over a menu. I winced at the tightness in my leather pants as I scooted in beside him. The seat of the booth curved all the way around the table in a half-circle.

Roy grinned at me. "Good evening, Edward."

A menu was handed to me, but I couldn't take my eyes off Roy. "Good evening."

After nodding to the maitre-d, Roy shimmied in next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I noticed the curtains closing. I was in heaven. Wait, did I say I was in heaven? I was in heaven. My breath quickened and my heart pounded, I could hardly stand it. I had to pretend to look at the menu. If I looked at Roy again, I'd take him here, on the table. Shatter the fine china and break all the glasses shoving them aside, take him. Needless to say, I started to tremble. I was so hard, I almost ripped the front of my pants. And, they were leather.

"Ed, you okay?"

"Y-yes. I-I'm fine." I felt his hand on my thigh, it caressed lightly, up and down, each time going a little higher. I feigned a cough into my hand. Involuntarily, I shifted my hips, trying to get his fingers where I wanted them. They brushed against me. I moaned softly, the menu be damned. It dropped from my hand and I turned to claim his beautiful full lips.

He pulled away, smug grin on his face. "My my, we are a little wound up tonight."

Anger filled my chest. "What did you ex—"

"Now, now, don't want to break the rules, do you?" He sat back and took a sip of red wine from his glass.

All my anger deflated in one heavy sigh. I blew a lock of hair off my forehead and decided to see what he'd had in store for me. Apparently, he didn't ask me to kiss him, so I couldn't. Or so, this is what I deduced, being the prodigy that I am.

Picking my menu up, I quickly scanned through the steaks. I knew what I wanted, well, besides Roy. I usually had the same meal when I went out, steak and potatoes, nothing too fancy. I heard the sound of liquid lapping at the sides of a glass. Roy put his arm around me again as a filled wine glass was shoved under my nose.

"Here, maybe this will calm you down." Roy chuckled, waiting for me to take the glass.

Setting the menu down, I took it from him and swirled it around. I had no idea why people did this, but I wanted to look at least a little sophisticated, maybe a little older too. I put it to my lips and sipped it, as I heard you must do. Heat suddenly penetrated my inner thigh from Roy's hand. It was seated nicely just below my aching groin. I sputtered a little, bringing the wine glass down.

Roy's breath teased my neck, sending shivers down my spine. What was I supposed to do? He didn't tell me to do anything yet. Did that mean I just had to sit here and take it? I licked my lips, longing for something in my mouth besides the acidic aftertaste of the wine. Then his lips brushed against the nape of my neck, so soft, like butterfly wings. I felt the hair stand up on my neck. His lips pressed harder, more insistent, on my skin. Closing my eyes, I moaned, soft and low, and tilted my head back.

"Like that, Ed?"

I pressed up with my hips, feeling my pants give the slightest bit of pressure to my erection. I'd have shoved up against the underside of the table, if I thought he'd let me. "M-Mustang, what are you—"

"Sh . . . no questions." He suddenly sucked hard on my neck.

The pain was exquisite, making me bite my lip to keep from crying out. It ran a pulse straight down to my groin. I could feel myself start to whimper, but I caught it.

The curtain drew open with a quick rush of metal hooks on a metal runner. Everything seized up as I looked at a waiter.

"Excuse me. Are you ready to order?" The waiter was a thin man in a cheap white suit with a towel hanging over one arm.

I relaxed in my seat, letting out a rush of held air. If Roy didn't take me soon, I thought I'd explode, literally.

Roy casually sat back, took a sip of wine, and pointed to something on his menu. "How is the Filet tonight?"

"Very good, sir."

"I'll have that. Bring one for my friend, here, too." Roy glanced at me and smiled.

Looking at Roy in confusion, I opened my mouth to speak, but the waiter left and the curtain was drawn shut again.

He leaned toward me, so close our noses almost touched. I couldn't help but think about his lips on mine.

"Since you're my." He paused for a moment, before choosing the right word. "Pet, I'll order for you."

Pet? my head screamed. What was going on here? What the hell was "Filet" anyhow? Better not be some kind of fish. My face screwed up as I formulated something to say in protest that wasn't a question, because, questions weren't allowed, but I wanted answers and I didn't want to break the rules.

"You do like steak, don't you?" Roy asked, with a smug grin. He wrapped his arm around me and drew me in.

I nodded, placated. I loved being in his arms, but would love having him do something to me more, right here, right now. I waited for something to happen. His hand came down again, between my legs. It ran a light circle on my thigh, just enough to tease the hell out of me. Squirming and closing my eyes, I let out a soft sigh. "Please, Roy, touch me."

Roy's hand went right to my groin. I held my breath, the heat penetrating into me, sending a sweet pulse into my body. I involuntary thrust my hips up, desperate to get friction.

Roy snatched his hand back. He squeezed me tight. "Ed, you can't do that. You have to wait for me to do things to you."

Grinding my teeth together, I felt my anger flare. But, I held back, I had to play the game. It's what you do when you love someone, right?

The curtains opened and the waiter set plates of filet mignon, mashed potatoes, and broccoli before us. I breathed in the aroma of the food, lovely. I went to pick up my silverware, but Roy's hand found my groin again. He ran his palm hard against the surface of my pants, making me melt with pleasure. God, it felt good. My plate blurred as my eyes glazed over. He did it again, sending a delicious shudder through my body, making me slouch forward with a gasp.

"What's the matter, Ed? Not hungry all of a sudden?"

The palm increased its speed and pressure, rubbing over and over, making my brows tense, a moan filled the small space over the table.

"I asked you a question, Ed."

My words came out as a slow groan. "I-I, oh, damn, keep going."

The hand stopped. My whole body shook with need.

"I want you to eat. As long as you eat, I'll give you what you want," Roy said with a devious grin.

Glancing over at him, still a bit dazed, I saw the fire of lust burning in his eyes. Turning back to my meal, I shoved a forkful of potato in my mouth. His hand began its attack again, swirling and squeezing over the tip of my erection. I was humming, wanting to thrust up, wanting to release all my pent up frustration.

Roy's hand stopped again. "Chew, Ed."

It was then I realized I had left the potatoes sitting on my tongue. I swallowed hard. "M-mustang, I don't know if I can eat when you're doing that."

"Then I won't do it."

I glared at him, the smug bastard. I watched with a mixture of anger and lust doing battle inside me. It was delectable and frustrating, what he was doing to me. But, he told me he wanted me, didn't he?

Roy adeptly ran his knife through his steak, picked it up with his fork, and brought it to his mouth. After chewing and gulping it down, he picked up his wine glass and sipped it, just so, like the suave man he was.

I watched, fascinated, opening my mouth when he did, closing while he closed. I wanted to be in that mouth, surrounded by those lips, crushed by those teeth. Shaking my head, I struggled to get a hold of myself. I looked down at my plate, suddenly hungry for something other than the persistent need inside me. I devoured my food, hardly stopping to take a breath. Who needed to breath anyway? I mused.

When dinner was over, Roy paid the check and we left, without further incident. It was as if Roy just turned off. I was left feeling wounded, like I'd done or said something to warrant his rejection.

He hailed a cab, holding a door open for me as I climbed inside. I looked out the window in silence, watching the blur of the lights rush passed me. Roy scooted over beside me. If felt his arm around me. My eyes closed, anticipating the delicious feel of his hand on my groin again. But, it never came. Instead, I felt his tongue licking at the skin on my neck. It sent shivers through my body, tingled my length into another hard erection. All this going up and down, couldn't be good for me, I thought.

As I sat, squirming a little in my seat, Roy's hand roamed my chest. It worked its way up under my shirt, finding a nipple. He pinched it hard, making my back arch and a sharp gasp fill the cab. Horrified, I looked over at the driver. He glanced at us in his mirror, but made no other display of acknowledgement of my slow and steady decline into exquisite submission.

I turned my head, wanting to taste the man toying with me. I used my gaze, directed at his lips, to ask for permission. He claimed me, hard and penetrating, tongue entering and flicking inside my mouth. It took every speck of will not to reach down and fondle myself. I briefly wondered if a kiss could make me spill, right then and there. But he continued on, teasing my nipples, one after the other, while making love to my mouth.

I began to pant and writhe in his touch, not caring about the driver or the people on the sidewalk anymore. Then, Roy pulled way, stopping everything.

Roy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring straight ahead of him. "So, I guess you'll be going back to your dorm room now?"

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

"No questions, Ed, remember? 'what' is a question." He sat with his hands folded in his lap.

I felt tears fill my eyes, this couldn't be happening. Did I do something wrong? Didn't he want me after all? Wasn't I good enough? I looked over at him, studying him, biting my lip to keep the tears from falling.

Tenderly, Roy took my hand. His expression held concern. "Ed, don't do that."

I felt sobs building in my chest. Damn him, what had he done to me? I don't just sob, that's not me. It must be the pent up tension, it had to have a release, and tears were a release, weren't they? "R-Roy. I don't want to go back. Don't make me go back, please." I knew the last time I'd begged, he'd given me what I wanted.

Roy smiled. "Okay, Ed. I'll let you have your way this once." Leaning over, Roy kissed my forehead.

We pulled up to Roy's house and I watched him pay the driver. I hurried out and ran up his drive to his front door. I was terribly impatient to get inside, anticipating the feel of him all over me.

Roy walked up and opened the door, letting me enter first. He strode in, flicked on the light, and took off his jacket, draping it across a chair in the main room.

Waiting for him, my hand brushed against my groin, making my eyes close. I turned around suddenly, realizing, if he didn't see it, he wouldn't know what I was doing. I paced into the hallway, leaned against the wall, and stroked hard on myself through my pants. I just couldn't take any more. My knees buckled and I literally bit my tongue to keep the moans from forcing their way out. I couldn't do it just once, I kept doing it, over and over, relishing in every sweet pulse that racked my body.

Roy came around the corner. "Ed! I told you not to touch yourself! Do you want me to send you home?" Hands on his hips, he glared at me.

I was paralyzed with fear. "N-no, Roy, I-I . . ."

"Come here." Roy grabbed my arm and shoved me into his bedroom. "Get undressed, now!"

Trembling, I did as I was told. I felt tears surface again. Gasping, I held them back. He didn't want to see me cry, either, right? I fumbled with my buckles, strained to remove my clothing fast enough. All the while, fighting against tears, against anger and resentment, against my arousal. When I'd finally removed the last article of clothing, I stood facing him, head lowered, erection tall and firm. I was beaten, ready and willing to do his bidding.

Roy grabbed me and pushed me toward the bed. "Bend over."

I did as I was told, bending forward, placing my straight arms under me to hold me up on the bed. I felt him come up behind me. His bare foot kicked at my ankles, prodding me to spread my legs for him. I ached, even now, for him to touch me. I'd take anything he had to give, anything.

My head hung between my arms, unable to support it's weight any longer. I saw him rummaging in his nightstand, taking out the bottle of oil he'd used on me yesterday. I twitched. A wave of desire overtook me, just at the sight of it.

Roy came back to me, standing behind me.

I saw his trousers drop behind my feet. I felt something slick in the crevice of my ass. My knees felt weak again. He circled my entrance, quick and hard. I leaned back into it, craving it, yearning to feel him inside me. A finger slid in. Gasping, I shuddered. Another came in, exploring, prodding my bundle of nerves. An intense jolt of pleasure flashed through me, making me groan and twist. It felt so good, I swear I almost lost it, almost squirted my seed all over his nice little duvet.

Roy chuckled. "Like that, Ed?"

"Yes," I groaned. His fingers hit the spot again and again, trying to send me over the edge.

"I knew you would. In fact, you like all of this, don't you? The waiting."

"Yes."

"The tension."

"Yes."

"The submission."

"Y—" I felt him enter me, hard and unyielding. My insides burned for a second, then, as he pulled almost all the way out and drove back in again, the bliss returned. I cried out, an animalistic roar of rapture. Never before has such a sound escaped my mouth. I didn't care. I was finally getting something to relieve the frustration coiled up inside me.

I heard the slapping of skin-on-skin as he pounded me from behind, like a sweet thrumming in my ears. My moans came loud, one after another. I felt his body lean over mine, his chest against my back. His arm wrapped around me, pinching my nipple. His teeth teased my neck. I started to buckle. I felt his solid arms lifting me back up. Surely my climax would pour out of me soon, even without any direct stimulation.

Roy grew rigid behind me, driving hard and deep, low moans coming out of him. His hand reached down between my legs and, just as he began to stroke, my peak devoured me. My cries rang out in the room. He stroked. I swooned. My seed erupted, spurting up against my chest, raining down on my legs. I gasped, fighting for air, as wave after wave of intense contractions filled my body with pleasure.

Still panting, I stood, barely able to hold myself up as it all slowed and Roy pulled out of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Control

"Hold still, Ed."

Roy was wiping me, cleaning up the mess I'd just made. My mind was still in a haze. He'd finally given me what I craved. And I knew, he'd wanted me. The words kept ringing in my ears, he wanted me, he wanted me, wanted, me. It doesn't get better than this, does it?

"Okay, stand up now," Roy said, with a slight grimace on his face.

I stood and turned around. Lunging forward, I threw my arms around him, resting my cheek on his chest, breathing in his scent. The words just forced their way out, when I wasn't thinking. "I love you, Roy."

Roy hesitated, then, wrapped his arms around me. "Uh, okay."

He held me for a moment, wanting me, I knew. I didn't dwell on the word choice, just accepted it for what it was.

"You need to get home now, Ed."

Hurt, I looked up at Roy's dark eyes in the faint light from the hallway. He can't be sending me away again. "But I want to stay, please, let me stay. Al won't mind. He won't worry. He knows I'm with you. He knows I'm safe."

Roy frowned, before smiling and kissing my forehead, so gentle and sweet. "Well, I guess I can't deny my pet when he's done such a good job of begging, now, can I?"

The word he used for me jarred me. It didn't sound like Roy, it sounded like, hell if I know who it sounded like, just not my Roy. I lifted my head for a moment, searching his face. It looked like him, smiling down on me. "So, I can stay? You want me here?"

"Yes, Ed, I want you here." Roy squeezed me tighter and I stayed, there, against his chest.

"Get into bed then." He released me and headed toward the door to his bathroom.

I watched him flick on the light. He smiled at me again before he closed the door, leaving me in the dark. I stepped over to his bed. The large oak headboard loomed over the dark duvet. I pulled down the covers and slid between cool cream-colored sheets, lying on my back. As I looked up at Roy's ceiling, alone, I thought about our arrangement. It wasn't really so bad, was it? He eventually gave me what I needed and I'd learned to play the game. I turned on my side and tucked my hands up under the soft pillow, nudging my face into it. The bed smelled like Roy. I could get used to this.

Feeling something poking me in the back, my eyes fluttered open. For a moment, I didn't know where I was. I saw the oak nightstand. It matched the headboard, I thought, with a grin. Just like Roy to have matching furniture. The yellow glow of morning filled the room. Then I felt his arms around me, drawing me close.

"Mmm, Ed, come here." Roy gently pushed his hips against my backside while his arms held me tight.

I felt his erection sliding on my behind. It aroused me beyond belief, even this early in the morning. "Roy . . . ," I whispered. My eyes closed again, feeling my erection humming.

His hand slid down my chest, playing gently with a nipple, then, moved enticingly down to my groin. He stroked me lazily, almost playfully. I rocked my hips forward, feeling my need grow.

"Ed, I want you to do something."

His breath puffed against my neck, making me shiver.

"Anything," I said, softly. I was in love. I was his pet. What else would I say?

"I want you to control yourself today." Roy bit me on the neck.

An alarm sounded in my head for some reason. I squelched it immediately. I had to trust him. Realizing I couldn't ask him what he meant, I waited.

"I'm going to do things to you, but I want you to control yourself, do you understand? I want you to learn control." He bit my neck harder.

I felt a pinch of pain, but it quickly subsided. I wasn't sure what he meant, but that was okay. I'm sure he'll show me. I felt his arms guiding me around, rolling me onto my back. I looked up into his stunning face. Even just after waking up, he took my breath away. I could see lust in his eyes.

Roy rolled over and grabbed the bottle of oil. He put some in his palm and then came back to me. Reaching down, under thin sheets, Roy put his slick palm on my erection. He began to stroke it, slowly, sensually.

I bucked and gasped. My eyes began to close as a perfect pressure filled me with pleasure.

"No, Ed, look at me. I want you to look at me and stop moving your hips."

Confused, I opened my eyes and did as he asked. I tried to remain still, but his strokes got faster, harder. God, I wanted to thrust into his hand, but he didn't want me to. I bit my lip, curled my toes, trying to keep myself still for him.

"That's a good boy, Ed." He smiled at me and leaned down. He claimed me, lips crushing into mine, tongue probing.

I moaned, brows tensing, my climax building in my groin. I felt so good, but without being able to move, it teased me.

His hand swirled over the head of my length. His thumb found a spot, under the lip, and made tiny circles. A wave of pleasure rushed through my body, making me jerk up. He stopped.

"Ed, I told you to hold still." He looked pained.

Did I fail him? "I-I'm sorry. I'll do better."

The look on Roy's face was one I'd never seen before. He didn't say a word. He just came down and kissed me hard. When he drew back up, I thought I saw tears in his eyes. But, it must have just been the light. Then he put a tender kiss on my forehead. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I couldn't ask. I didn't dare disappoint him again.

"Okay, let's try again." He began stroking again, but it was fast and hard. Like he was testing me.

I struggled, eyes wanting to close, body yearning to move. But I held perfectly still, while wave after wave rippled through me, taunting me. I let out my frustration in short gasps, brows tensed, starting to pant. I felt my climax beginning to surface. He went faster. I started to worry, how would I hold still when my release came? Then, he just stopped.

"Okay, Ed. That's enough for today. Maybe we'll work on that later." Roy lay on his back.

My body was humming. I'd come so close, but what could I do? He didn't allow me to finish. I felt tears sting my eyes. No, not again, I thought. I bit my lip. He doesn't like to see tears. I held them back. Thankfully, he wasn't looking at me.

The covers flew off me. I felt chill air hit my body. Roy and I lay side by side on the bed, covers down, naked.

Roy's hand tugged on me. "Ed, I want you to give me a blow-job."

Oh no, I thought. Did that mean he'd leave me like this again, aroused, in agony, for the rest of the day? I pushed the thought out of my mind. I told myself to trust him.

I sat up and repositioned myself between his legs. I fisted his length and put his hard erection in my mouth, looking up at him. He really wanted me, I could tell. I pumped on him with my mouth, up and down, over and over. His hips thrust into me, his moans rang in my ears. My groin ached for attention, but I couldn't touch myself, he didn't like that.

My tongue flicked and swirled his tip, I came down on him again. He gasped and clutched the back of my head, fingers entwined in my disheveled braid. He pushed my head down further, making me take more of him in my mouth. I started moaning and twisting, trying to maintain control over my own body while I pleasured him. It was sweet agony, doing this and not getting what my body needed.

He began to tremble. Hips jerking up, his breathing became ragged. I knew he was close. I prepared myself. Hips driving up hard, a long groan filled the room. He filled my mouth, his erection pulsing against my tongue. I lapped and sucked and swallowed all I could, until he was done. I didn't spill a drop and I didn't touch myself. He'll be happy with me, I thought, grinning, while I gazed up at him.

"Damn, Ed, you are good." Roy raked his hand through his black hair.

My grin widened to a full smile. Pushing myself up, I lay across his chest, arms bent. Feeling his arm surround me, he placed a kiss on my head. If it weren't for my still slick erection gaining the slightest friction from his stomach at the moment, I'd be in heaven again. But his skin kept taunting me with its softness, the muscles below, so hard and perfect. I moved my hips, rubbing on him, only a little. It was delicious. A soft moan came out of me, before I had a chance to catch it.

"Ed, control yourself. It's all about control today." He pushed me off him and climbed off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower and go to the office. I think you should take a cab in. The number's by the phone, just tell them to come to the Mustang Residence, they know the address. I'll, uh, see you later." Roy strolled off towards his bathroom, his lean body lithe and graceful when he moved. The door closed.

I was stunned. I did something very wrong. I knew that. I shouldn't have given in to my urges. I stood slowly and began to dress. I felt numb. I couldn't believe what just happened. I tucked my still aroused member into my pants and put my shirt on.

After dressing fully, I went to the kitchen and picked up the phone, still feeling numb. I dialed the number, scrawled on a piece of paper next to it, and waited.

"Yellow Cab."

"Hello? Um, I need a cab sent to the Mustang Residence." My fingers played with the cord.

"Be there in ten."

I heard the click of the line as they hung up. Staring at the black receiver, I was confused, everything started to blur as I set it down. I felt something wet and hot on my cheeks. My breath hitched and my shoulders started to shake. I rushed my hand up to cover my mouth. Oh no, I'd started crying. I couldn't do that. I had to leave, right now. I ran to the door, slammed it open and tore off to the street.

Sighing, I opened the door to my dorm room.

"Brother! You're home!" Al sat up on our dingy brown couch.

"Yeah, I'm home." I tried to walk passed him, I just wanted to get in the shower and clean up. My mind was still reeling from everything that had happened. But, Al caught my arm as I brushed by him.

"What happened? You don't look so good."

After glancing at him, I looked away. I didn't want to answer his questions and he was persistent when he wanted something.

"Ed, you-you look like you've been crying?" Al stood up and faced me. He grabbed my chin and turned my face toward him.

I wouldn't look at him.

"You have. What happened? Didn't things go well?" He let go of my chin and waited for an answer.

I got angry, it was my only defense, and one I was good at. I glared at him. "Leave me alone, Al. Everything went fine. I wasn't crying. I was, I was, just, got allergies. Too many damn flowers or something."

"Flowers?" He bent over slightly. His next words teased me. "Do you mean he bought you flowers?" He began to chuckle.

"Uh, yeah." I scoffed and headed for the bathroom before he could ask any more questions.

"I didn't know guys bought guys flowers," Al called out, snickering.

After entering the bathroom and closing the door, I fell backwards against it. I shut my eyes tight. I had to somehow get through my morning shower without my ritual morning wack-off. It was going to be another day, just like yesterday, I realized. I'd be spending all my time fending off the urge to touch myself, or rub against something, or shove a book in my lap. God, I was pathetic. But, I was in love and that meant making certain sacrifices.

After starting the shower, I undressed, carefully pulling myself out of my pants and boxers. I was afraid if it felt too good, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I stepped in, under the cascading water. It was cool and soothing on my skin. I'd always heard cold showers helped with this sort of thing and I was willing to try anything.

Grabbing the soap, I spread it over my skin. I tingled all over, despite my attempts at keeping calm. I was so hard, it hurt. Reaching up, I turned up the cold water even more, to the point of making me shiver. I deliberately washed everything but my groin. Just the thought of having soap anywhere near my erection about sent me over the edge.

After cleaning myself, I stepped out. Proud that I'd completed the task the way Roy would have wanted me too, chaste and pure. Maybe I could tell him later, if there'd be a later, today. I felt a stab of pain at the last thought, remembering how he didn't say he'd send for me today, just said he'd see me later. It hurt.

Stomping through the halls of Central, I had to find Riza. She'd know where Havoc was. She knew where everyone always was. I 'd decided to talk to him about Roy. Maybe he could shed some light on our arrangement. I'd figured out a way to ask the questions I needed to ask without it looking like I was asking about myself, clever as I was.

I came up to her desk, noticing Roy's door hanging open behind her. I peeked in at Roy before speaking. He was embroiled in a report. He looked so good; it made me lick my lips. I felt myself harden. "Ahem, Hawkeye?"

She looked up at me. "Yes?"

"Do you know where Havoc is?" I shifted my stance, trying to make room for my growing length without being suspicious.

"Uh, well, he's on assignment in Liore." She looked at my like I was an idiot.

"He is? Did he leave this morning?" I did remember something about him going there, now.

She chuckled, shuffling papers on her desk. "No . . . he left yesterday. He had an eight AM train."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "But, I saw him in the library yesterday afternoon."

She glanced up at me, looking suddenly angry. "Shoot. I suppose he missed his train and was too afraid to tell me."

I chuckled nervously, wondering why he hadn't said anything to me about that. Maybe he was just too concerned about this thing between Roy and I. "Yeah, maybe."

"Fullmetal, could you come in here for a minute?" Roy called out from his office.

I couldn't hide the wide smile spreading on my face. My pulse quickened and my groin grew harder. I raced into his office and closed the door behind me, locking it.

Roy frowned, "Oh, no, no, don't lock it. Open the damn door back up." He was waving his hands at me.

I was thoroughly deflated, standing there, looking at him like I would just break down, then and there. He couldn't mean what he said, could he? How bad was I this morning?

Roy stood from behind his desk and paced over to me, until he stood right in front of me. "Ed, I told you to unlock and open the door." He glared at me.

I just wanted him to hold me, but I suppose I didn't deserve it, did I. I reluctantly turned around and did as he asked.

Roy went back to his chair, behind his desk. "Have a seat, Ed."

I walked over to his black leather couch and plopped myself down. I let my bangs fall into my face to hide my shame at not being good enough. I heard him open a drawer on his desk and shut it again. Peaking my interest, I looked over at him. He had a bottle of oil in his hand, same as the one he kept at home. I dropped my gaze to my lap and grinned, just couldn't help it. I shifted in my seat, giving my arousal more room.

Roy walked over to me in silence and came around behind me. Leaning over me, arm outstretched, he pushed his hand under my belt and into my pants.

I gasped as he fondled me, feeling his thumb run over the top of my length, slicking it with my own seed. My eyes chased his hand as he pulled it back out.

He rubbed his thumb and index finger together in a tiny circle. "Hmmm, you're pretty aroused Ed. Have you been a good pet?"

I jumped at the opportunity to answer, but glanced at the open door before I made my reply. I whispered, "Yes. I haven't done anything, not even when I took a shower this morning."

"Good. Learning about control, I see."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him pour the oil into his palm. My breathing grew heavy, anticipating what he would do. But, wait, the door was open, wasn't it? I shifted my gaze to the door, feeling anxious.

His hand plunged back into my trousers, sliding easily over me. I felt his breath tease my ear.

"Don't move, Ed. If you do, I'll call Riza in here."

I held my breath for a second thinking about what he just said. His hand felt exquisite. I let the pleasure wash over me, caress me, feed my need. I held myself still and quiet, clenching my teeth to hold it all back. As long as he didn't circle that spot again, I'd be okay.

I should have known better. His thumb found it, just under the lip of my erection. He gave it tiny swirls, sending pulses rocketing through me. He hit it harder. All my tension was focused in my fists, clenched tight. My hips twitched without moving. He pressed harder, swirled faster. I felt my climax getting close. Glancing at the door, I wondered if he'd call Riza in when it hit, because there was no way I'd be able to keep still or quiet. I'd fail for sure. Riza would see it. She'd see all of it.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I struggled to hold back, fought to keep my body under control. But release was there, baiting me with its promise, taunting me with its delectable force. A tiny gasp crept out between my lips. I bit my tongue. He stroked hard and fast, like he wanted me to fail. I couldn't think about how good it felt, but it kept pulling me back. A delicious tingling melded and grew stronger, more insistent. It was going to happen. Any second, and I'd be horribly shamed.

Then, he stopped. Just like that. He pulled out of my pants and stood up. He walked around to face me.

I began to pant, shoulders heaving forward. It was the only way to keep from falling completely apart, right here, in his office.

Roy crouched down in front of me, resting his hands on my thighs. He peered up at my face under my long bangs.

I twisted my head away. I didn't want him to see the tears, brimming, about to fall. I wanted to be good.

"You okay, Ed?" He appeared genuinely concerned. He did want me.

My reply came out strained but soft. "Yeah, I-I think so."

He patted my legs and stood up. "Good, you did a good job."

I was elated. I looked up at him, swiping at my eyes with the back of my hand. "Really?" I was actually smiling, even though my stomach felt sick and my body was still tensed for release.

"Yes, really." He strolled to his desk, opened his drawer, and dropped the bottle of oil into it. "So, I want you here with me, the rest of the day. You can finish up that report on the drachma uprising."

"O-okay." I sat forward, pressure from my pants sending a sweet ripple through my body.

Roy bounced the tip of a pen on his desk. "See, I want to keep you close. Because, I want to be sure you don't do something you shouldn't," he said, coyly. He looked over at me, as if to prove his point.

I nodded, eager to do his bidding. Of course, I secretly hoped at some point, he'd close and lock his door so we could finish what we'd started.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Punishment

I sat down and looked over at my new pet sitting on my couch, diligently writing his report. He kept fidgeting in his seat, adjusting himself, sighing. Doing all those things I knew he'd do because I'd gotten him so worked up. But, he was being so good, so damned good. I'd take him right now if I didn't have more planned for him.

At least what I did to him didn't seem to bother him too much. I mean, there'd been no real tears since the first day, so I'd been going off the assumption he was probably enjoying this as much as I was. Why else would he become so obedient so quickly? He was just a sick little pervert, same as me. How lucky for me. I just hoped I could keep coming up with ideas quick enough for him.

I picked up the horribly boring report from the top of my desk and started reading. Damned homunculus, seemed they were making appearances everywhere these days. Must be planning something, I thought. But what, I couldn't fathom at the moment.

Ed shifted in his seat again, glancing at me and sighing, catching my attention.

He was beautiful, no denying that. Especially with his flushed cheeks and obvious arousal. Oh, to be eighteen again and have the sexual abilities he had. My mind drifted off for a moment, thinking about taking him again.

"Roy?"

Interrupted from my musings, I looked over at him. "Yes, pet?"

He suddenly looked frustrated.

"What is it?" I sat forward in my seat, laying my report down.

His gaze fell to his lap. "Well, I, I'm not sure how to phrase this without asking." He looked directly at me. "But, I need to use the restroom."

I chuckled. So obedient now, my little pet was. Damn, I was good. "Well, I'll time you. If you take longer than three minutes, I'll know something is going on that shouldn't, won't I?"

Ed nodded. He silently stood, adjusted himself, and departed for the bathroom, wrapping his red robe tight around him.

I looked at my watch. "Three minutes, Ed." I had to grin as he walked out. Poor guy was doing his best to hide that enormous erection of his. How did a little guy like that get so damned big, anyway? It made me shudder to think of how it would be if the tables were turned.

I returned to my report, keeping an eye on my watch. One minute passed. Two minutes. Two minutes, 30 seconds. I'm going in. I stood up and hurried out of my office.

I passed Riza's desk. "May be out for a bit."

"Okay, Colonel," Riza called out.

I heard him as soon as I got the bathroom door open, the little bastard, maybe not so obedient after all. His gasps seemed to echo off the white tile. Pacing to a stall, I grabbed the flimsy metal door and tugged so hard, it popped open in my grasp.

There was Edward, guilty as hell. He had his pants down to his knees, leaning into the corner, beside the toilet, a firm grip on his erection. Flushed and panting, his eyes were wide. Did I see fear in them? He should know he had no real reason to fear me. This was all a game, after all. "Edward! That's not allowed. You know that."

His face screwed up in frustration. "I know. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He slumped over, letting go of himself.

Stepping over to him, I grabbed his erection, inspecting him for any signs he'd climaxed already. But, all I found was the evidence of his arousal. I took a step closer. "Ed, look at me."

He did. Did I see tears? No, couldn't be, just the crappy lighting in this restroom. While he was still focused on me, I took my thumb and ran it over the pearl of seed gathered at his tip. I watched his eyes glaze over as I slid it over the head of his erection, circling again and again. Damn, how I wanted him. I was about as hard as he was now. He bit his lip and I saw his fists clenching, but he didn't move, didn't utter a sound. Good boy. "Ed, since you weren't able to control yourself, you'll have to be punished somehow."

Ed's eyes showed his apprehension.

His mouth opened, but I squeezed him hard at that moment.

He bucked forward.

"Ed! That is not acceptable." I did my best to glare at him. But my heart wouldn't allow it. I suddenly realized, all I wanted, was to hold him, kiss him, give him what he so desperately wanted. I hesitated.

Ed cringed.

Did he think I was going to hit him or something? "Ed, I—" What was I going to say? I had to take a moment to clear my head. I didn't seem to be thinking straight. If I gave in now, the game would be over. It was going to well for that. Besides, he liked it too, didn't he?

Ed looked confused. "Roy?"

I quickly collected myself. I was still holding his erection. I began to stroke him, very slowly, just enough to keep him on edge. My voice was low and firm. "Ed, you've got to be punished. But, I want you to choose it."

Eyes glazed over again, he nodded, seemingly unable to form words. I know there is no way I'd be able to. "So, I want you to tell me how you think you should be punished." I waited. It was obvious he could hardly think straight, let alone come up with a punishment. I am so wicked. "I'm waiting, Ed." My hand continued to stroke him, but I loosened my grip.

Finally, Ed whined his response, "I don't know, Roy." He seemed upset, maybe too upset.

I stopped stroking him, pulled up his pants and tucked him back inside. This had gone far enough for now. I pulled up his zipper and fastened his pants. I turned to leave, I had to get away for a moment, something inside was eating me up and everything had gotten too intense.

He snatched the sleeve of my jacked and tugged on it. "Don't go, Roy, please, don't go."

The tone of his voice was heart wrenching. It made me hold my breath while I turned around to face him, sure I'd see tears on his cheeks. But there were none. So, I had to keep the game going. "Ed, what is your punishment?"

He quietly lowered his head.

Suddenly, a terrible thought entered my mind, but it was perfect. A wicked grin spread on my lips. "Okay, Ed, since you won't choose, I'll choose for you." I grabbed his arm by the wrist and hauled him out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and into my office. Thankfully, Riza was no longer at her desk to witness us.

I shut the door and went to my desk, still towing Ed behind me. Pulling open the top drawer, I rummaged through it for a marker. I smiled, taking the red one out. I turned to Ed, surprised to see him trembling. "Drop your pants."

He did as he was told, hiding under his long bangs.

I couldn't believe it. He was still hard as a rock. He's got some stamina, I mused. I grabbed his length and drew a red line down both sides of his erection. Although I heard his breathing quicken, he didn't utter a word. When I finished, I stood back and admired my handiwork. "There you go, Ed. I want you to go back to your dorm room and think about what you've done." Damn, I sounded like my father. The thought made me cringe inside. "And if you touch yourself, the lines will be gone and you'll have a red palm to boot."

Ed looked up at me, questioning me with his eyes.

"I'll check you again in." I looked at my watch. "Four hours. If you can keep the lines in place, I'll let you come over tonight. If not, well, I guess I'll have to call up one of my female acquaintances for a date."

That time, I'm sure I saw tears in his eyes. Maybe it was too much, telling him I'd date someone else. I certainly didn't want to. I just didn't know what else to say. "Pull your pants back up."

Ed tugged up his pants and fastened them, all the while, hiding his face from me.

When he finished, I placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me. He was in agony. It was written all over his face. Leaning down, I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, in an attempt to soothe him, just a little. I'd really wanted to kiss those beautiful lips, but that would have to wait. "Okay, Ed, go to your dorm. And take your report with you, I expect you to have it finished when I come to check on you."

He nodded and turned to leave, picking up his report from the couch on the way out.

I looked up from my desk at the growing darkness outside my windows. It had gotten late and I was damn tired of sitting here, waiting and thinking about Edward. At least I'd been able to get some dinner in the mess hall. I hoped he'd done the same. He ought to know he didn't have to get my permission for that.

Would he be able to control himself? God, I hope so. One thing he had going for him was his brother was probably back at the dorm room. Which is precisely why I'd sent him there. I figured it would make his task just a little easier. Plus, I didn't have to watch him squirm on my couch anymore. The whole thing was getting under my skin in more ways than one.

Glancing at my watch, I realized I only had ten more minutes left on Ed's punishment. It was time to go get him. Standing, I briefly organized the paperwork on the top of my desk before heading out to his dorm.

I stood at Ed's dorm room door and knocked. It was pretty quiet in there, making me wonder if Al was even in there with him. The door opened. Ed peered up at me through his long bangs. I'd never get tired of looking at him. He was lovely. There was an awkward pause. "Edward, are you going to let me in?"

He opened the door and stepped aside, allowing me enter.

I brushed by him, wondering if he wasn't able to keep his red lines intact. He seemed strange. I heard the door close behind me and I turned to face him. "Where's Al?" The room was empty except for he and I.

Ed was looking at the industrial linoleum on his floor. "He's out. He wanted to get a new book from the bookstore."

"I see. Well, I guess that makes my job easier. So, shall I inspect you now?"

He nodded, slowly unfastening his belt and pants.

I walked over to stand directly in front of him. Placing my hands over his, I stopped him. I spoke softly, "Ed, are you okay with this? The arrangement, I mean."

He looked up at me, obviously upset. "Yes, Roy, please, don't end it." He appeared desperate.

"Okay, just wanted to be sure." I let go of him and let him pull his erection out for me to look at. The lines were there, as perfect as when I'd put them on. I grinned. "Good boy, Ed."

Letting out a rush of air, he lunged at me, surrounding me with his arms. His head rested on my chest. "Roy, take me, please, I need you."

My eyes closed. It was feeling a little too good, having him in my arms. It was dangerous. He didn't deserve me. He deserved better. But, for now, I had him and he had me. "Okay, Ed. Since you've been so good tonight, you can have what you want. You earned it."

Reaching up, suddenly, he clutched at my lapels, yanking my face down to his. His lips crushed mine, with a force I wasn't expecting. Mouth opening, he drove his tongue between my lips, unyielding and urgent. I felt his erection press against my trousers, grinding on me. It made me want to take him, now, in the middle of his dorm room, just like he wanted. But, this wasn't how the arrangement was to be played. I shoved him off me.

He looked at me, panting, hands clenching into fists and opening again.

"Ed, you're being naughty again. What if Al came home? We can't do this here."

Sweet agony returned to his face. Bowing his head forward, he started inhaling, like he was hyperventilating.

Going to him, I tucked him back inside his pants and fastened him all back up. When I was finished, he was still taking deep breaths. I paused, wondering why his breathing was still so strained. I leaned forward. "You okay?"

"I-I'm o-okay."

I grabbed his flesh hand and towed him behind me, heading for his door. "Let's go, Ed. I'm taking you home." Hearing a soft gasp behind me, he squeezed my hand. Wait, did I really say that? This was his home. My home was my home, wasn't it? Must have been some sort of weird slip. I opened the door and we left.

At home, at last, I thought. I closed the door behind us, turned the light switch on, and faced him. It just occurred to me. Maybe I should make sure he'd eaten "Ed, you did eat dinner tonight, right?"

He nodded. "Al went out and got some noodles for me." He tilted his head to the side, looking at me. "You told me to stay in the dorm room."

I ran my hand down his arm, caressing him. "Yes, that's right. You did good." I paused. "Did you tell Al about this?"

"No, it's just . . . our secret." He came forward, leaning up against my chest, arms bent up between us. "Please, Roy, just make love to me. I did what you asked. I only slipped up once. I didn't mess up the red lines. You said I was good, you said I earned it." His eyes were pleading.

There was no way I could resist him. Feeling myself harden, I leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. When I released him and stepped back, he fell forward a little. I took his flesh hand. "Come on."

I led him through the hallway and into my bedroom. Striding to my nightstand, I flicked on the small lamp sitting on top of it. Ambiance lighting, I thought, chuckling to myself. I pulled the oil bottle out of my drawer. When I turned back to Ed, his chest was heaving, he was breathing so deeply. There was a primal look in his eye. Damn, he was sexy. "Okay, Ed, I want you to get undressed and get in the bed.

He did as he was told.

I undressed, glancing over at his small muscular body, feeling my own arousal humming within me. I walked to the bed. He'd pulled the covers over himself, covering that beautiful body. I yanked them down, exposing him to me. I climbed in beside him, sitting up on my legs. I handed him the bottle.

He took it, looking at me with questioning eyes. But, he didn't ask. He just waited. Good.

I grabbed his legs, just under his knees and lifted them up, spreading them out wide. "Okay, I want you to prepare yourself for me."

His brows tensed in confusion.

It took me a second to explain. The sight of him lying there, his erection hard and pulsing on his stomach, his legs bent and spread wide, his entrance exposed, it was all too much. A few quick strokes and I'd be spilling all over my sheets. That's just how badly I wanted him. I collected myself, leaning forward for a second and looking away briefly. "Put the oil on your fingers and put them in. I want to watch you."

Ed's face tensed up. But he began to do what I asked. He poured the oil into his flesh fingers, handed the bottle back to me, and reached his hand down between his legs. Wincing, he pushed a finger inside him. He let out a quick breath of air. Eyes closing, he grit his teeth. His hips jerked slightly. As he put a second finger inside, his breathing became ragged. A soft gasp escaped him. I could tell he was fighting to remain still and quiet. He must have found his spot, because he suddenly started pumping his fingers into himself fast and hard, letting out quick breaths of air.

"Ed."

He kept going.

"Ed." I covered my hand over his.

His fingers slowed to a stop, looking at me as if pained.

"You can move. Tonight you can move, you can scream if you want. But, don't touch yourself. That's for me." I sat back and watched. Damn, he was good.

Ed pumped his fingers, frantic, thrusting his hips up, gasping and moaning as if he were already climaxing.

My body was on fire. It was all I could do to watch and not participate. Reaching down, I stroked hard on myself, feeling a rush of pleasure wash over me. I opened the oil and poured some into my hand.

"Ah, God, Roy, please, please, t-take m-me!" Ed's voice echoed in the room.

He was thrusting and pumping so fast, I wondered if he could climax like this. Reaching out, I stopped his hand. Positioning myself over him, I lay on top of him, propped on my elbows, erection dropping between his legs. Immediately I felt him slide his length on my stomach, moaning. "Ed, relax." I began to caress his cheek, slowly running my fingers along it, tracing down to his jaw. He tilted his head into my touch, closing his eyes. He seemed to relax, breath slowing.

"Roy, I love you."

Damn, did he have to keep saying that? It was just so awkward for me. I never knew what to say and it made me feel like more of a jerk than I was. I leaned in and kissed him hard, trying to get my feelings across without saying words.

Ed's hips began to rock slowly under mine, his erection sliding up and down against my stomach.

I drove forward, putting myself at his entrance. I heard him moan low and deep, hungry for it. I slowly drove inside, watching the raw desire on his face. Arms wrapping around me tight, he buried his face in my shoulder. He was already shaking. "Hold on, Ed." I whispered, stroking and kissing his head. I pulled out and drove in again, a little harder this time. He felt exquisite surrounding me, so tight and hot. I wanted to just pummel him, like I did last night. But, he deserved something sweeter, gentler, tonight.

Our hips moved together, gradually increasing in intensity, along with our passion. My climax building, I had to go faster, I had to bring it to a sweet finish.

Ed began to paw at my sides. His gasps were coming faster. As I drove in and out of him at a quicker pace, his body jerked and became rigid. He cried out, so loud it hurt my ears. I wasn't surprised when I felt his hot seed spill out between us. He writhed below me, like some animal, crying out in a pleasure that seemed to go on and on.

I hit my peak. Starting deep inside me, it came rushing forth, sending pulses of pleasure soaring through me, shooting my seed deep within his body. My teeth clenched and my toes curled. I gasped as each wave shook me, penetrated my soul. As I slowed, it seemed as if Ed's was still raging on. I held tight to him, while he continued to writhe and moan below me. Our stomachs both slick. It couldn't still be going on, could it? "Edward," I whispered.

Ed began to slow.

I lifted up, propped on an elbow and looked into his face.

Ed's eyes slowly fluttered open. His body pulsed for a moment. Appearing dazed, a faint smile played on his lips.

I smiled down at him. Damn, he could make me so happy. But, I didn't deserve this. He was so perfect in every way. "Let me clean you off."

He clung to me. "No, stay with me, for a little while longer, just like this." He gazed deep into my eyes.

I allowed myself to remain, to get lost in those lovely amber eyes for a moment. I felt an ache in my heart. It scared me. I had to stop this. I shoved off him and swiftly climbed out of bed. Rushing into my bathroom, I wet a washcloth, cleaned myself, and went back to him.

Ed was turned over onto his side, arms outstretched, like he'd reached for me when I'd left him.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I laid a gentle hand on his side. "Here, let me wipe you off."

He rolled onto his back, a silly grin on his face. As I cleaned him, he began to chuckle.

I smiled. "What's so funny?"

He tilted his head sideways a bit. "You. You really wanted me, didn't you?"

I tried not to smile, but I couldn't help it. He was too damned cute. "Gee, how could you tell?" I tried to look serious. "Hey, that was a question." On pure impulse, I reached over and playfully tapped his nose with my index finger.

He blinked when I touched his nose and looked at me wide-eyed. "I-I'm sorry."

It stunned me, to think he'd apologize so quickly, still holding so steadfast to the rules of our arrangement. I was only teasing him. Leaning forward, I kissed him. "It's okay." I dropped the washcloth on the floor and slid in next to him. Somehow, I couldn't make myself leave his side to put the washcloth away. He immediately wrapped himself around me, wordlessly, as if he was afraid of some retribution.

Drawing the covers up around us, I held him tight. I kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight, Ed."

"Goodnight." His voice was muffled against my chest.

"Hawkeye, have you seen Fullmetal yet?" I called out from my office for the third time that morning. I was starting to get a little perturbed. My little pet had yet to show up at work. Glancing at my watch, I figured he should have been here at least an hour ago.

Riza strode into my office, stopping in front of my desk, a worried look on her face. "Sir?"

I glanced up from my report. "Yes?"

"Something's going on." Her voice was calm, but her face showed her anxiety.

"What's that?"

"Well, Edward told me Lieutenant Havoc was in the library the afternoon he was supposed to leave for Liore. I assumed he missed his train and didn't want to tell me. But, something didn't feel right. So, this morning I called him. He swears he didn't miss his train, sir."

Panic seized my chest, making me gasp and lean forward in my chair. "And?"

"And, well, I just spoke with Al. He hasn't seen Edward this morning at all. No one seems to know where he is."

I looked down at my desk, clutching at the edge. The room seemed to spin around me. "Oh, God."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Room

"Roy?" What was Roy doing at the entrance to the dorms? I wondered. Seems I'd just left him at his house. I squinted in the morning sunlight, holding up my automail hand to keep it directly out of my eyes. I heard chirping in the trees above the sidewalk, the promise of a pleasant day.

Roy walked toward me, looking a little unsure of himself. He smirked at me.

Had I done something wrong? I thought back quickly, I didn't get in his way and I'd called myself the cab, so I couldn't think of any reason he'd be disappointed in me. I lowered my gaze and dropped my hand.

Roy grabbed my arm, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Fullmetal, I need you to come with me."

I walked with him, silent and obedient, back to a waiting cab. After opening the door, he shoved me onto the seat.

"Move over."

I did, as quickly as I could, tucking my red robe under me, making room for him. I knew I couldn't ask any questions, so I waited for him to tell me what was happening.

Roy climbed in and sat down. He glanced at me, frowning. "Take me to 1210 N. Main," he said, to the driver.

The cab began to drive off. I couldn't look at him. It was obvious. I'd done something wrong. What would my punishment be today? Would he call one of his female friends and take them home tonight? Tears flooded my eyes. How it hurt to think of him with someone else. I held back, fists clenching, and gulped the tears away. I didn't want him to be even more disappointed in me.

"So, Ed. Do you know why I'm taking you from Central?"

"N-no." My voice shook. I felt his arm stretch across the seat behind me. How I wanted to curl up against his chest and make him soothe me. But, it wasn't my place to ask for such things. Especially now, I'd done something wrong again.

"You have to know, it's so obvious. If you can't think of it, then I'll just have to take you off this assignment, becau—"

"No, Roy, don't call it off. Please, I don't want to loose you. I can't. I love you, Roy. I love you. I'll do anything you ask, anything. Just don't call this off. We have an arrangement. I'll be good, I'll do better, I promise. Just don't call it off." The cab was filled with my voice, full of emotion. I groped at the hand in his lap, shaking, hoping he'd give me something to hang on to.

Roy looked surprised. Ripping his hand out of my desperate grasp, he sat back and grinned, a wicked, evil grin. So unlike the Roy I was with last night. He rubbed his chin with his index finger, as if still contemplating my fate.

I must have done something horrible to warrant such a reaction. Looking back into my lap, I felt sobs building in my chest. I had to bite my lip to keep them buried. My breath hitched anyway. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my forearm. I peered up at him from under my bangs. A smidgen of hope teased my heart. My lip trembled, even so.

"Anything, huh?" Roy still appeared to be in deep thought.

I jumped at this chance to redeem myself. "Yes, anything." Gazing at him, hope filled me, soothed me.

"Tell me, Edward, what does 'anything' mean to you, exactly?" He had a smug grin on his face.

It must be a test, I thought. He was challenging me, maybe forcing me to come up with my own punishment again. "Uh, I could do something for you." I felt embarrassed, letting the driver hear our conversation. But, if I hadn't done something wrong, I wouldn't have to be here now. I leaned forward and whispered, "I can give you a blow-job. You always like that." I leaned back and waited for his response.

Eyes growing wide, Roy's grin turned into a smile. "Well, that would be interesting, wouldn't it?"

I nodded. Immediately, I reached down and began to unfasten his pants.

Roy seized my hands, halting me. "Stop, You can't do that here." He leaned forward and spoke softly into my ear. "Let's wait until I get you to your room."

My room? What was he talking about? I peered up at him, searching for some explanation in his expression, but there was none. I sat back and waited, shifting in my seat to accommodate my burgeoning erection. Seems my body was already preparing to give him pleasure.

He began to chuckle, it was faint at first, then, grew until his laughter filled the cab..

xxx

The cab began to slow. I peered out my window to see industrial buildings lining either side of the street. It was an area of Central I'd only heard about, not the best of neighborhoods. We pulled up in front of a particularly broken down building. Plaster fell in clumps, exposing red bricks like patchwork under its surface.

"Get out." Roy opened his door and climbed out, not even paying our driver.

I glanced at the man sitting in the front seat, waiting for him to tell me the fare. But, he didn't, he just sat there, waiting. It dawned on me. I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a dark hood over his head.

"I told you to get out." Roy had put his head back inside the cab, appearing angry.

Startling, I quickly did as I was told. I trotted over to the sidewalk and fell in step next to Roy, heading for the door of the building. I glanced at him a few times. He still appeared angry with me. Was it because I didn't exit the cab as soon as I should have? I felt myself begin to tremble. I'd have to correct this, I thought. Next time, I'd do exactly as he wanted, as soon as he requested it.

I stopped behind him at the door. It was made of dark plank wood, crumbling at the top and bottom. It appeared no one had taken the time to stain or oil it in quite a few years. The black iron hinges groaned as he opened it.

I stepped inside behind him. It was dark in the building and it smelled of mold. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I saw a hallway stretching in front of me. Still walking behind Roy, I had to watch my step. There were pieces of plaster and debris on the floor, exposed wires on the walls and hanging above where light switches and ceiling lamps should be. Soft ambient light filled the hallway with a gray glow from the few open doorways.

We came to a metal and cement stairway and Roy silently made his descent. A large dirty window, littered with cracks, let the sun illuminate it. I followed. My flesh hand ran along the metal railing, taking peeling paint along with it, dropping it down through the stairs below.

When we got to the bottom, Roy opened another door. Its gray paint had already worn away around the door handle, exposing the metal underneath.

Roy gave it a good tug and it opened. Beyond the door was a large room, shackles hung on the wall.

My heart skipped, seeing the bonds. Deep down, I knew whom they were for. I hung my head in shame as I followed Roy up to the wall with my restraints. I stood before them and obediently held out my arms. Whatever I'd done, I'm sure I deserved this.

Roy grinned at me. "Fullmetal, how are you going to perform your duty if I shackle you already?"

I gasped, I'd forgotten. How stupid of me. I fell down at his feet. "I-I'm sorry. I'll do better next time, I promise."

Grabbing the top of my hair, he flung my head back, forcing me to see the displeasure on his face. "Get undressed."

I sat back and disrobed as quickly as I could, wanting to show him my devotion. When I was naked, I stood waiting for his next command. I was hard and ready for him.

"Shit, you actually like this, don't you?" Roy took a few steps toward me.

He slipped his index finger into my mouth. I swirled it with my tongue. Bringing it down to my erection, he ran it up the underside of my length, sending delicious shivers into my body. His hand stopped at the top and squeezed. Clenching my teeth, a soft moan still found it's way out. I was on fire, but I knew I wouldn't be allowed much more pleasure than this.

As soon as he let me go, I dropped to my knees again, and opened his trousers. I pulled his erection out and licked the front of his length. I heard him moan in pleasure. My erection ached with the sound of him. Closing my eyes, I began to pump him with my mouth, taking as much in as I could, pressing my tongue against his length, putting pressure on the spot just under the lip.

He groaned and began to rock his hips forward in time with my mouth. "Damn, Fullmetal, Roy taught you well."

My eyes flew open, but I didn't stop what I was doing. Did I hear him right? He must have been speaking about himself, but using his name. Yes, that was it.

"Close your eyes, now!" Roy's voice was strained, but loud.

I did as he requested. His body was jerking and shaking while I worked on him. I increased my speed and pressure, knowing he was close. Twisting my body with desire, I craved something on my own neglected erection. But, I knew I'd have to wait. I'd have to be good first.

I felt his erection swell. Then, I heard loud gasps as his seed spurted into my mouth. It didn't quite sound like the Roy I knew, but maybe it was just the way his cries echoed off the surfaces of the room. He pulsed inside me, hips thrusting forward. I sucked and lapped at his fluid, making sure it all went into me and none dripped on the floor. I longed to reach down and stroke myself. So hard and ready, I could have climaxed in an instant.

He shoved my head away and staggered back, panting. When I looked up at him, he seemed a little different, but it must have been the faint light coming from a doorway behind him. The more I looked at him, the more he just looked like my Roy.

He grinned at me, a sloppy, lazy grin. "Damn, that was good. I think I'll have you do that a few more times today." He tucked his spent member back into his trousers and came toward me again. "Get up."

I did as I was told, watching him come toward me and stop, just in front of me.

"Okay, now it's time for the shackles." He motioned for me to go stand at the wall.

I obliged him. I walked over to it and stood with my back against the cracks of the wall, arms outstretched at my sides, feeling the cold penetrate my backside.

He put the iron manacles around each wrist and bound me, chained to the wall. When I let my arms hang, my elbows bent. I realized if I wanted to sit, I could, but my arms would be held straight up, tight above and to the side of me.

When he finished, he came to stand in front of me.

My erection brushed the font of his trousers, teasing me.

Without a word, he reached down and rubbed his finger over the bead that had gathered at the tip of my length. Swirling his finger over me, he sent a delicious ripple of pleasure through my body. My knees began to buckle, but I fought against it. He didn't tell me I could move. Brows tensing, I bit my lip to stifle and moan.

"Why don't you say anything when I do this to you. Doesn't it feel good?" His finger kept swirling.

I was confused. "B-because you told me not to."

He let out a snicker. "And I suppose if I do this." He stroked me hard.

I gasped despite myself, hips jerking just a little, as a wave of pleasure rushed through me. I thought I would release all over his hand at any second.

"You just have to stand there and let me, right?" His hand stopped.

"Y-yes." My head fell forward, panting and shuddering as I fought to gain control of myself.

He seized my braid and whipped my head back. "Look at me."

I looked into his dark eyes, longing to see feelings for me, but there were none. What had I done? What could have possibly happened since last night to have made him so displeased with me? I know I saw something in his eyes last night. I almost thought he was going to say the words I'd longed to hear, but then he'd gotten up from the bed.

He grinned. "Oh this is precious, isn't it. You love your Colonel and he's turned you into his little sex slave." He came down and kissed me hard on the lips, so hard it hurt.

I wasn't sure why he was talking about himself this way, but it wasn't my place to ask questions.

"I could probably tell you to just sit here and wait and you'd do it, right?" His hand reached back and tugged the bond of my braid out. Then he tousled my hair, making it spill out over my shoulders. He stood back, waiting for my reply.

"Of course, I'd wait. You know I'll do anything." Was he testing me again, making sure I was subservient enough to still warrant his attention?

"Well, I don't care. I like seeing you in those shackles. Maybe I can put them to good use." He snickered and began to walk toward the doorway.

"Roy, don't leave me, please. Come back, I'll be good, I promise. I'll do whatever you want." I watched him continue to walk away from me. Fear and apprehension built in my chest the closer he got to the door. "Please, Roy, I'll do anything, anything." My voice broke.

Roy stopped and turned around. His face looked mean, menacing. "Stop it, Ed. You're pathetic. Can't you see there is nothing I want from you?"

My voice was small and far away. "Y-you mean, you don't want me?"

"No, I don't fucking want you. Now just be a good little alchemist and quit yapping at me." He turned and walked out the door.

Tears flooded my vision. I started gasping for air, as if the room was devoid of it. My legs buckled and I slid down the wall, a sob escaping through clenched teeth. I couldn't stop it. No matter how hard I tried, my tears thrust forward, without mercy, out of me. As I reached the floor, my shoulders heaved forward with the force of my sobs, drowning out his footsteps. I let go. Realizing, he was gone anyway. Sobs and agonized cries grew until they filled the room, echoing in my ears. I tilted my head back, letting a torrent of tears race down onto my hair, wanting to scream. But I couldn't. I wept and shook and gasped, until something broke inside me.

Suddenly, I was quiet. A few silent tears meandered their way down, as I gazed up at plaster waiting to fall from the ceiling. He didn't want me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Torture

I sat, arms stretched up above me, shackled to the wall, head hanging down, dozing off. I mumbled as a barrage of images flashed by my closed eyes, Roy kissing me, Roy telling me I was a good boy, Roy wanting me. Then, the pain started, deep in my chest, infecting me with the present. Consciousness tried to enter, but I shoved it away, too content in my dreams of being in Roy's arms, of his tender touch, of how he looked at me last night.

I felt something hit my cheek. My head twisted sideways and I reluctantly looked up. "Roy?" He was blurry, but he was there, standing before me, grinning.

"Get up. Seems we have a little more time to play before your other services are needed." He snickered.

I shook my head, brushing off my daze and clamored to stand as quickly as possible. My heart burst with hope. He'd come back for me. Maybe he'd changed his mind. Maybe my punishment was over. I felt his hands tapping at my flesh wrist and it was released from the shackle.

Roy strode over to the other one and released it. "Yep, going to have some fun, now," he said, nodding his head.

His words made my body tingle with anticipation. I felt heat in my groin, my length filling with need. Maybe I'd get what I craved this time. Maybe if I was good enough, he'd take me, he'd let me have sweet release.

Stepping back, Roy looked me over. "Damn, you get off on this stuff, don't you?" Hands resting on his hips, his tongue ran a circle around his mouth.

Lowering my head in shame, I covered my erection with my hands. Maybe he didn't want me being aroused already. Maybe he thought I should have better control. My voice came out soft and strained. "I-I just want you, Roy."

Snickering, he shoved me hard against the wall. He lunged forward, pressing up against me. Hot breath swept across my cheek.

I cringed in fear. Would he strike me? Did I deserve it? I held my breath.

His eyes roamed over my face, like a predator ready to strike. "You want me, huh? If only you knew who you were saying that to." He ground his hips into my bare length.

Eyes closing, my face tensed up as sweet pressure pulsed through me. Oh, how I wanted to press back, to keep the feeling going, make it intensify, to bring on my climax, just under the surface. "I know. I know it's you I want, only you."

He crushed me with his lips, penetrating me with his tongue, flicking and sucking at my mouth. His hips kept grinding on me, making me sensitive, even though his trousers scratched me. I felt his hands grasp my wrists, yanking my arms over my head. Pain from my flesh shoulder jolted through me from being put back into a position I'd spent too much time in.

I kissed him back, hungry now for all he had to give. "Roy, take me, please." I wanted to thrust forward so badly, but he didn't tell me I could. The agony of holding back was exquisite, taunting me, teasing me. His teeth found my neck, biting hard. Hissing, I felt the pinch of pain race through me to my length.

Dropping my arms, his hands found my nipples. He pinched both at once. The sensation rippled through me, almost making me lose control. I shivered as my climax came rushing forward, almost at the brink. But, would he allow it? Did he want me to release this way? "Roy, I-I'm close." My voice shook.

He halted his movement and took a step back from me, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

I fell forward, but caught myself before falling into him.

"Damn, that was quick. Don't you have any self-control?" Roy glared at me, still breathing heavily.

Leaning back up against the wall, I looked down at the floor, shamed. I whispered, "I'm sorry. I'll do better."

Roy snickered. "Damn right, and you'll do just as I say. Get on the floor, hands and knees.

Immediately, I dropped to the cement floor on my hands and knees. I felt his cool palms on my hips and heard his zipper open. When I looked down behind me, I could see him on his knees as well, between my legs. I spread them a little wider for him. I knew what would come next. A soft moan worked its way out in anticipation.

His fingers ran over my entrance, slick, probably with saliva, I reasoned, since I hadn't seen any oil. "We're going to play a little game, now, Ed. I want you to stay just like this. See, I've got a few friends that'd like a go at you and I want you to let them. Got it?"

Pain stabbed at my heart with his demand. How much could he want me if he would let others have me? Maybe I could close my eyes and pretend they were all him. Then it shouldn't hurt too badly. I still felt tears well up in my eyes.

I felt his erection at my entrance, teasing me. I longed to push back into it, but knew I must wait. My groin ached and hummed with desire, but I had to have control. I couldn't disappoint him again.

Gasping, he drove himself inside me. I felt heat searing through my body. There'd been no preparation. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes tight against it, feeling a rebellious tear roll down my cheek.

His hands clutched at my sides as he pulled out and drove back in. I heard him moan in a way that didn't quite sound like him. But I took it, still feeling only pain. His hand came around me and stroked my length, mixing pleasure with the heat inside me. My hands fisted on the floor, my toes curled. Everything balled up inside me until his erection finally hit my internal bundle of nerves. Pleasure washed over me. I cried out, despite myself. I had to apologize. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm . . ." My voice was strained and high pitched. He pounded me, driving in and out with a speed I wasn't used to. His hand left my erection and moved upward, pinching hard on my nipples again. A wave of delicious sensation rushed to my groin. His military jacket rubbed against my back.

"Hold it, Ed, don't you dare spill even one precious drop."

I had my command. I held back as best I could. Release teased me. It kept reaching up, trying to take hold of me. I shifted my hip position so he'd miss my internal spot, just to make it more bearable.

He stopped and pulled out of me. I felt his body leave mine.

"Okay Fullmetal. Stay, just like that."

I did as I was told. I heard him walk out of the room. New footsteps came forward from the open doorway. Did I dare see who it was? I couldn't help myself. I glanced in the direction of the footsteps. It was Havoc. Oh, God no. Shutting my eyes tight, I hung my head, almost falling down to the cold cement. My face flushed with shame at having him see me like this. This was only for Roy.

"So, Fullmetal, I see you're ready for me." He dropped to his knees, opening his zipper.

I felt his erection at my entrance.

"This." He drove hard inside me.

I gasped in pain.

"Is for being such an ass yesterday."

He drove in and out, quickly. Every part of my body cringed, feeling him inside me. My tears surfaced and ran down my cheeks, a silent testament to my agony. I tried to separate myself from my body, tried to eliminate the disgusting feel of having him penetrate me this way. How would I ever look at him in the office again? How could he betray me this way?

"Come on, Fullmetal, don't you like this? Roy told me you'd like this. He told me you'd begged to have me. Come on, Ed, beg." Still he drove, in and out.

I opened my mouth to do as he asked, knowing Roy may be close by, watching. "P-please, Jean, take me, take, me . . . " A sob stifled my voice.

He stopped. "Come on, Ed, you have to do better than that. Roy can have you. If he still wants you."

I felt him pull out of me, my arms buckled. My head came down to rest on the floor. The cool cement soothed me. I heard him walk out of the room. My body began to shake. Would he tell Roy I wasn't any good? And, who was next?

I heard more footsteps enter the room. This time, they clicked, like high heels. I glanced up quickly, fear piercing my heart. It was Riza Hawkeye. I was stunned. I thought I might faint. The room started to spin. This couldn't be happening. Not thinking, I sat up on my haunches. My mouth struggled to form words. "H-Hawkeye?"

"Edward, you naughty boy. I couldn't believe it when Roy told me you were here waiting for me. But, here you are." She chuckled as she came closer.

"Oh, God." Immediately, my chest dropped to my thighs in a feeble attempt to cover my nakedness, my arousal. My face flushed. "H-he told you I was waiting for you?"

"Yes. He told me you asked him to set this up." She came closer and stopped at my side. "I have to admit, I didn't believe him at first, well, with you and he having such a thing for each other." She knelt down beside me. "But, here you are."

I closed my eyes tight. I'd never had a woman before and wasn't so sure I'd ever wanted one. Would she be angry if my arousal couldn't be maintained for her? I felt her fingernail scratch down my back.

"What shall we do first, Edward? I see the shackles. Roy told me you like to use those."

I peeked up at her. She still had her gun holstered at her side. I was at her mercy.

She grabbed my arm and tugged at me. I felt my erection waning as she drew me upwards to standing.

She looked down at my groin, shaking her head, when I stood fully before her. "Edward, that won't do. But, Roy told me what you wanted. So, let's get over to the shackles."

She led me to the wall and bound me to the manacles, with my front faced toward her. I tried to look into her face, to see something of what she might have in store for me, but she was hidden behind her bangs. Finally, she stood before me, a wicked grin on her face.

"Okay, then. I heard you like to be teased, Ed." Looking straight into my eyes, her hand grabbed my balls. She gave them a firm squeeze, making me gasp and pull on the shackles.

She knelt down in front of me. Picking up my limp member, she began to lick in long, even, wet strokes while still fondling my balls. My breathing quickened, I felt myself swell. I closed my eyes, imagining Roy was the one pleasuring me. Her tongue swirled my head, focusing on the spot just under the lip. She flicked at it. The sensation was exquisite, sending a pulse of pleasure rocketing through me. I moaned. Could I move, I wondered? God, I wanted to.

I felt her fingers move downward, massaging their way to my entrance. She teased it, circling and pressing while she continued to pump my length with her mouth. My release was building, already coming on strong. It surprised me, how good she was. I was so ready, but not sure if I could surrender yet. Not sure if Roy would be happy with me if I did. I groaned and bit my lip, feeling my sensitivity climbing to uncontrollable levels. "R-Riza, I'm close. C-can I—"

She stopped and looked up at me. "Edward, already? I was told you could handle this. You have to control it."

She flicked her tongue up my length, sending shivers through my body. I tilted my hips backward in an attempt to control myself. I let out a sharp gasp as a pulse of sensation rushed through me. My hands fisted and my teeth clenched, fighting desperately to hold on. "I-I can't."

Just as I felt my peak uncoiling in my groin, she stopped again. Panting, I shuddered. I watched her come up to standing.

"Edward, you disappoint me." She stroked me with her index finger and thumb, sliding easily up my shaft from the saliva still covering it.

Although her touch was delicious, there wasn't enough pressure to bring my climax on. My knees felt weak as I gave myself over to the feel of it, taunting me.

"You seem to like this though." Her face drew near mine, as if to kiss me.

Suddenly, a crash sounded from the doorway.

Riza whirled around, apparently as stunned by the noise as I was. "Shit." She took off running, towards the door, hand on her gun.

I wondered if the sound was from Roy. Was he back from somewhere? I longed to have him come back to me, to take me and finally end my suffering. My stomach began to feel sick, after being taken to the brink so many times and not allowed to finish.

I heard voices echoing in the distance. It sounded like a woman and a man arguing, but I had a hard time placing them. I assumed Riza was arguing with Roy. Maybe she was telling him how disappointing I was. How I couldn't control myself. Did this mean my punishment would just go on and on?

The arguing continued, until I heard what sounded like a door slamming shut. Footsteps came toward me. I saw black hair and a blue military uniform in the doorway. It moved closer. Finally, Roy came back. "Roy? Roy, please, I want you, only you, no one else." Tears clouded my eyes. I fought to keep them back, not wanting to do anything to displease him. Just the sight of him brought on my arousal again.

Roy stood before me, anger flared in his eyes. "Fullmetal!"

His voice was so loud, it made me jump and cower.

A wicked grin spread on his face. "Seems you didn't perform so well."

I peered up at him through my hair. "I tried, Roy, I really tried," I said, my voice whining. "But, they weren't you."

"Well, let's just see how you good you are with me, now."

There was a flash of something in his eyes I didn't recognize. It frightened me. He unbound my wrists and turned me around. To my horror, he rebound me facing the wall. I heard his zipper and felt his erection pushing into the crevice of my behind.

I felt his breathing against the back of my neck. I longed to feel his kisses, his touch. Instead, I felt him enter me. It was harsh and unemotional, not like the times at his house. I cried out and felt his palm cover my mouth.

"Quiet!"

I felt hot tears race down my cheeks and my quick breathing hitch. He pulled out and drove inside me, pushing me up against the wall. My erection pressed against it, finding a sweet pressure. Moaning, my body was so wound up, I was unable to stop anything. It moved against my will, my hips rocking with his steady thrusts, my length finding friction in the wall. If Roy was displeased, he didn't show it. All I heard was his panting. All I felt was his delicious length prodding my internal bundle of nerves, sending me into near hysteria. Waves of pleasure rushed through me, one after another. My arms thrashed in the chains. My legs grew rigid. I felt my climax come on suddenly, urgently, unwavering in it's strength. I grit my teeth and surrendered. An intense sensation rippled through me, shooting my hot seed against the wall, making it slick. I slid up and down as each contraction racked my body, pulsing more out of me. I screamed into his palm as it went on and on.

I felt his body shaking behind me. He drove in hard, pulsing inside me. I heard his moans, not quite the Roy I knew, but I was too dazed to dwell on it. He pulled out again and thrust hard a second time, gasping and shuddering against my back. His body seemed to slow and he pulled out of me. My back felt cold as he stepped away.

I would have fallen over backward, if it hadn't been for the shackles. My body pulsed, one last time as my breathing slowed.

"Lick it."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. Then I looked down at the sticky fluid on the wall. He couldn't mean what I thought he meant.

He shoved me hard.

My forehead hit the wall, sending sharp pain into my skull. I didn't make a sound.

"I said lick it. Clean up your mess. That's what you get for loosing control like that."

I turned my head to see him. He was already zipping himself up and striding out of the room. I hung my head in shame, feeling my tears coming back. I knelt down and did as I was told, tears spilling onto my cheeks, tasting my own seed in my mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sacrifice

"Put the word out, if anyone saw him at all this morning, I want to know about it." I was pacing my office. Something felt very wrong.

"Yes, Colonel." Riza Hawkeye appeared calm and serious. I knew this was her game face, the one she wore when she went into action.

I stopped pacing and looked at her directly. "Then start a search of the city. I want no stone unturned. And, get me the latest files on the whereabouts of the homunculus."

"Yes, sir." Riza saluted and left my office.

I stepped to my window and looked out over the city, as if somehow I'd be able to sense where he was. I whispered, "What's happened to you, Ed?"

xxx

I looked up from my report just as Major Armstrong entered my office with Riza close behind. They both stopped in front of my desk.

"Colonel, I may have found something," Armstrong said.

"Yes?" I put my papers down. Riza had a worried look on her face, making me anxious again.

"I found an officer who swears he saw Fullmetal get into a cab with you this morning," Armstrong said.

"Oh, no." I couldn't look at them. Instead, I peered at my gloved hands, fisted on my desk. Now, it all made sense. It was obvious. Envy had been infiltrating Central headquarters and had Edward. All the previous days activities flashed before my eyes, the way I'd gotten Ed to be submissive. "No." My eyes clenched shut against the thought of how Envy could use it against him if he found out. "No."

"Roy?" Riza had stepped forward and placed her hand on my desk.

I was in agony. My body actually started to shake. I looked up at Riza.

"Roy? What's wrong? You don't look like yourself." Riza's brows were furrowed with worry.

"I, uh, damn." I glanced at Armstrong. I had to tell them, they needed to know the gravity of the situation. But it had to handled delicately. "Major, can I have a word alone with the Lieutenant?" My insides churned. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Of course. I'll wait outside." Armstrong strode out of the office and shut the door.

My attention focused on Riza. I stood. "Please, take a seat on the couch, I have something to tell you."

She did as I asked.

My teeth clenched and unclenched as I took a seat beside her.

"What is it, Roy? This isn't like you."

I couldn't look at her and say what I had to say. "You know the other day when we were all at the pub?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "Well, something started between me and Edward."

"Yes, I know."

I glanced at her. "You know?"

She shifted uneasily in her seat and frowned at the far wall for a moment. "People saw you kiss him outside, sir."

"Oh. Yes, well, things sort of escalated quickly and got a little out of hand." I clenched my teeth again.

"What did you do to him?"

I looked at her, confused about her question. Was she already accusing me of doing something wrong? "He is eighteen, now, Lieutenant."

She sighed. "I know, but he's had something for you for so long. I hope you didn't take advantage of it."

"What?" Damn, I felt like scum. Because I knew, with that one simple statement, that was exactly what I'd done.

"Well, you have a history of using people." Her words were matter-of-fact.

I let out a loud exhale. "You're right. And I did a terrible thing. Damn-it, Riza." I fisted my hands again, unable to get the right words out.

She turned and put her hands over mine. "Roy, just tell me what happened. What are we up against? I understand Edward might very well think he's with you right now."

I shook my head slowly, trying to make myself tell her what we did. "He was . . . I made him my . . . I made him submissive."

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "You did what? What does that mean?"

I'd never seen her calm demeanor vanish so quickly. "We had an arrangement. He wasn't supposed to ask questions. He could only do what I told him to do. If he wanted something, he had to beg me." I waited for my explanation to sink in, hoping she'd understand.

"Forgive me, Roy, but I have to clarify this. Was this arrangement sexual in nature?"

I grit my teeth. "Yes."

She took a deep inhale of breath and sat back against the couch. "You've set him up to be raped or worse."

I flinched. Her words stung me. "Yes." I felt tears in my eyes. "I need a minute." It surprised me. I hadn't felt the need to cry since Maes's death.

Riza stood and silently walked out of my office, shutting the door again behind her.

I felt a rage build in my chest. I was horrible. It was all my fault. He loved me, loved, me. And look at what I'd done to him. I was the soulless monster, not Envy. Me.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to hit something. But, it wouldn't look professional. I had to contain my rage and self-loathing somehow. I had to focus on getting him back unharmed. I felt a tear race down my cheek. I swiped it away, stood up, and strode out of the office. I'd find him, even if it killed me.

xxx

Hawkeye, Armstrong, and Alphonse all stood next to me looking over a map of the city sprawled out on a conference table. We'd pinpointed all the places we knew the homunculus had been. We'd interrogated the cab company and found out a cab had been stolen. "Think, people, if you wanted to hold a state alchemist hostage, where would you go?"

"Do you think they could have taken him out of the city?" Alphonse asked.

I felt sorry for him. "They could have, but I don't think they'd need to. Why take a cab if they were going to take him out of the city?"

"What about here." Riza pointed to the warehouse district. "Has it been searched yet?"

"Yes, nothing was found." It was the most likely spot. My anger built, it seemed so hopeless. I pounded my fist on the map, making everyone jump. "Damn-it!"

"Colonel." Alphonse laid a hand on my forearm.

I couldn't look at him, it was his brother, his only family I'd so carelessly mistreated.

Fuery trotted into the room with a folded paper in his hand. "Sir, this just came for you."

I straightened and took the note from him, opening it. All eyes were focused on me. I looked down at the note. The handwriting appeared to be from a woman.

_Mustang,_

_Meet me on the corner of Main and 12__th__ right way. Alone._

I looked back up at them, shoving the note into my pocket. "I have to go." I took long steps toward the door.

Alphonse spoke, "But, Colonel –"

I whirled around. "Keep trying to find him." I strode out of the room.

xxx

I pulled up at the corner of Main and 14th in my car. After parking, I glanced at my pocket watch. It was already three o'clock. "Damn-it." I climbed out of the car and walked to the corner, looking around me for anyone suspicious. But, this area of the city was fairly quiet, even for this time of day. The sun shone in my eyes as I gazed at the buildings around me, mostly broken down and abandoned. We'd already searched here, I reminded myself.

After waiting for a few minutes, a hooded figure walked up to me. The hood conveniently covered their face.

"Colonel Mustang," a smug woman's voice said.

"Lust?" I recognized the voice right away.

The hood lifted and I saw a flash of her face.

I felt anger swelling in my chest. "Where is he? What have you sick bastards done to him?" I asked, through my teeth.

She walked around and stood behind me. I felt her long pointed finger run down my back. "Oh, we're not the sick ones. Oh no, Colonel Roy Mustang. Seems you've created a little slave back there at military headquarters. A younger, male, sex slave, just for your own pleasure, who'd have thought you were so wicked?" She chuckled.

Standing otherwise perfectly still, I pressed my fingers to my thumb, ready to ignite her at will. What she said drove a dagger through my heart, but I wouldn't let it effect me. "What do you want."

"A deal." Her finger ran up my back, then stopped and pressed hard.

"What sort of deal."

Sighing, she stepped away from me and came around to face me. "Listen, I don't like what Envy is doing to him. It's not . . .right."

I gasped, feeling terror, remorse, and guilt grip my heart. "What is he doing to him?" I was pretty sure I already knew, but I asked anyway.

She seemed to shudder and look away. "I can't, it's just not right. You have to go get him. Envy won't reason with me. Nothing is worth what he's doing to that boy."

Reaching out, I grabbed her shoulders. "Where is he?"

She looked directly at me, anger flashed in her dark eyes. "You have to make the deal first."

"What? Tell me. I'll make any deal you want."

"I want amnesty. I want access to the philosophers stone when the Elrics find it."

"Deal. It's done."

"Prove it."

I looked around me for a moment, how could I prove something like that? "You have my word."

"Not good enough."

I was at a loss. I shook her. "What the hell do you want me to do? It's not like I'm in a position to draft the paperwork for such a thing right here on the street."

She glared at me, raising her arms and breaking my hold. Her robe rustled for a moment, then opened while she held a manila envelope out to me. "I'm not as stupid as I look."

Gazing down at it, I took it from her hand. I opened it, taking out the papers inside and looking them over. It was a report, written on military letterhead, disclosing my forbidden and wholly inappropriate affair with Fullmetal in great detail. At the end was a place for my signature. It dawned on me. This was a confession to a crime.

"Sign this and I'll tell you where Edward is. I'll only turn it in to the Fuhrer if you break our deal." She held out a pen and smirked at me.

I couldn't sign it fast enough. "Tell me where he is."

"1210 N. Main, basement. You'll need this." She handed me a key. "I'll distract Envy for you. There shouldn't be any problems."

Taking the key, I shoved it in my front pocket. I handed the report back to her, confused. "We searched that building. There wasn't anything there." If she were lying to me, I'd scorch her right now.

"Ah, Colonel, you think we don't have ways of getting around your pathetic enlisted men? He's there, trust me." Smiling she tucked the paperwork back into her robe.

I scoffed at her. "Trust a homunculus."

"You don't have a choice now, do you." She turned and made her way down the empty street with enough blackmail to end my career and put me in prison for most of the remainder of my life.

xxx

I made my way down a stairwell in the building Lust had told me about. There'd been no sign of Envy and no reason to use a key, so I assumed she was either holding up her end of the bargain or she'd just lied to me.

My heart stopped as I stepped through a doorway. "Oh my God." I raced across the room. Edward was sitting with his knees drawn up, facing the wall, with his arms raised above his head in shackles, hair loose on his back, naked.

I knelt down beside him and laid a hand on his back, not sure if he'd allow my touch after what must have happened. "I'm so sorry, Ed, so sorry." I felt tears pool in my eyes.

His head slowly turned to me. A tear rolled down an already wet cheek. He didn't appear to recognize me at first. All his spirit seemed drained out of him. "I did it, Roy, I cleaned up my mess, just like you wanted."

I had no idea what he was talking about. "That's good, Ed. Let's get you out of here, okay?"

"S-so, I was good enough. I don't need to be punished anymore." His voice was monotone and quiet.

As I stood, my breath hitched, a sob escaped me. I didn't want to know what he was talking about. It only brought terrible images to mind. Hold on, I told myself. I had to be strong enough to get him out of here. Now I knew what the key was for. I used it to take the shackles off each of his wrists and bent down to retrieve his clothing from the floor. They'd been left in a heap.

When I turned around, my heart broke. He was just standing there, his head lowered, defeated. Not at all the same young alchemist who stole my heart a few days ago. Wait, did I just think he stole my heart? He did, I realized, in that very moment. I loved him. Dearly. But, what I'd done to him was unforgivable.

I helped him get dressed, as gentle and tender as I could be. As I guided his arms into his black jacket, tears began to roll down my face. I just couldn't stop them.

When he was completely dressed, he stood in front of me, looking up into my face. He appeared distressed, suddenly. "Roy, you're crying." Placing his hands on my cheeks, he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. His automail hand was cool on my face.

Like he had any reason to comfort me, I thought. I broke down, right then and there. It was all too much. Seizing his small body, I drew him in so close I might have crushed him. I began to sob, clutching at strands of his hair and pieces of his robe. My shoulders heaved against him. "I'm sorry, Ed, so sorry. I never should have started this. It was too dangerous. It's all my fault, all my fault."

"N-no, Roy. Don't call it off. Don't break the arrangement. Please, I-I love you. I can't lose you, please." He started to weep into my chest.

I realized he was so far gone, he didn't understand what was happening or what I was apologizing for. I had to get him home, somewhere where I could get through to him. He still didn't know he'd been with Envy all day and not me. The thought ripped me up inside. "Sh . . . it's okay. I won't break the arrangement. Not ever. You will never lose me, do you hear me?"

He quieted. I led him out of the building, with my arm around him, all the way out to my car.

xxx

After opening the door to my house, I led him directly into my bedroom. My only intention was to get him someplace comfortable where we could talk in private.

As soon as we entered the room he turned into me. I felt his erection brush against my thigh. Damn, he must think I took him here to have sex.

"Roy, take me, please. I want you." He stood there, looking at the floor, hands fisting and opening.

Guilt ate my insides. I couldn't believe, after what must have happened, he still wanted me like this. I pushed him away and grasped his shoulders. "Ed, look at me.

He glanced at either side of my face.

I shook him. "I said, look at me."

Cowering, his eyes rested on mine. He was in agony. It was all over his beautiful face. Unshed tears glistened in Ed's eyes. "You want me. You said you did. I'm ready, Roy, ready to do whatever you want. Please, I waited. I did it. I cleaned up my mess."

I had to get the truth into him, no matter how jarring it might be, no matter how much he might hate me for it. I had to take the chance. "Ed, listen to me. This is very important. That was not me you were with at the warehouse. That was Envy." I waited.

The desperate, pleading look remained in his eyes, as if he was completely unaffected by my words. "But, you want me."

I shook him again. "Snap out of it! It was Envy. Whatever happened, whatever 'punishment' you were made to endure, it was all Envy. He's the one who took you there, in a cab, this morning. He pretended to be me. I was at the office, waiting for you." My voice broke. As I saw understanding unfold in his lovely, tortured eyes, my guilt ravaged me. I felt tears in my eyes again. Would it never end? I held onto his shoulders, keeping my eyes on his.

"N-no, Roy. It couldn't have been. The arrangement, he knew about the arrangement. H-he . . . he . . . you made me give you a blow job. I was bad, I had to be punished." His eyes filled with fresh tears.

"No, Ed." I slowly shook my head.

"Y-you made love to me. I-I was on the floor, hands and knees, like you wanted."

"No, Ed." A tear rolled down my face.

"Y-you made me beg. You made me let Havoc take me. You made me let Hawkeye g-give me a blow-job. You didn't want me to come on the wall when you took me in the shackles. But I did and you made me lick it off!" Panting, glaring, his voice had become shrill.

"Oh, God. No, Ed!" I screamed at him. He had to understand it wasn't me. Knowing what Envy did cut me to the core. No wonder Lust wanted to make a deal. I was breathing heavily, afraid to see what would come next, still reeling from what that bastard had done to him.

Ed's face was twisted in confusion. Slowly, his expression changed. He almost looked like he would smile. Then, his mouth opened and his hand reached up to cover it. His brows furrowed and big heavy tears spilled down both cheeks. No sound came out of him while he crumbled before me, falling to the floor in a ball of blond hair and red robe.

With my hands following his decent, I crouched beside him. It was then he started to wail. I'd never heard a human being sound like that. It scared the hell out of me. Immediately, I threw my body over his and held him tight.

He rocked himself in my arms. His voice was jumbled and soft. "No, no, no, no . . . "

"It's okay, Ed. It'll be all right. I'm here now. It's really me. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear, he'll never touch you again. I love you, Ed. I love you, so much. So much." It was surreal, what came out of me. But it was pure and true. I didn't know if he heard it, but I said it anyway, over and over. I'd continue to say it if it would ease a tiny bit of his pain.

Finally, he was quiet. I raised myself up and watched him slowly come to sitting.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Let's get you to bed so you can rest."

He nodded and stood.

I guided him to the side of the bed and helped him remove his robe, jacket, boots and pants. When I went to raise his black shirt over his head, he stopped me.

"No."

"Okay, we'll leave that on." He'd been exposed enough, I was sure. I lowered the covers for him and watched him climb into my bed.

Turning his back on me, he curled himself into a tight ball.

I sat on the edge of the bed and rested my hand on his side. "Listen, I have to make a phone call. Everyone is worried sick—"

"Don't leave me." His voice was soft.

I flinched. "I'll make the call and be right back. Do you want me to lay down with you?"

He sniffled. "Yes."

"Okay." I got up and strode into my kitchen. After finding the phone, I picked it up and dialed Hawkeye's number.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, here."

"Riza?"

"Roy, are you okay?"

The phone blurred. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't for a moment.

"Roy?"

"I-I'm fine." More tears, damn, I don't think I'd ever cried like this before.

"You don't sound fine."

I grit my teeth. "I'm fine. I found him he's—"

"You found him? He's alive? He's okay? Where are you?"

"Relax. He's alive. Not sure how okay he is. He's resting at my house. I'm going to stay here with him awhile. Keep looking for Envy, if you find the bastard take him into custody. I want to kill him myself."

"Yes, sir."

I hung up the phone. No more talking.

I walked back to my bedroom, wiping my eyes with my fingers. Not even the war in Ishbal affected me the way this had. After making it to my bed, I slid off my military jacket, shoes, and trousers and climbed in next to Edward.

He was shivering. I put my arm around him and held him close. It was all I could do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aftermath

I heard a bell. It ripped me out of my daze. I wasn't sleeping, but I wasn't awake, either. More like somewhere in-between. I felt the warm arm surrounding my shoulders lift. The bed dipped. I realized Roy was leaving me. Panic set in. I whirled around in the sheets and thrust my chest up to see the back of Roy's body, lit up by the afternoon sun streaming in through the windows, as he put his clothes on. "Roy? Where are you going? Don't leave." Tears began to blur my vision. I didn't hold them back anymore. There was no point.

After pulling his military trousers on, Roy straightened and turned to face me. He held his hands up. "Listen, Ed, it's just the door. I have to get it. I promise I'll be right back."

The doorbell rang again.

I could see the pain in his face, but it still didn't ease my panic. "Let them think no one's home, let them just leave."

Roy stepped over to me and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on my flesh shoulder. "I need to get that. I'll be right back. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, do you hear me?"

I felt a tear race down my cheek and my heart pounded with fear, but I nodded my head anyway.

"Good. Just lay down and rest a little more."

I nodded again, feeling my lip tremble, and lay down on my side, facing the doorway. I wanted to know as soon as he came back.

Keeping my anxious gaze on the doorway, I heard the door open and muffled voices in the other room. Footsteps sounded, coming in my direction. Suddenly, I heard the metal clanking of my brother's body. Oh, no, he can't see me like this. I pulled the covers up over my head and began to shake.

"Brother?" I heard Al take a few steps into the room.

"Ed? Your brother's here to see you," Roy said.

"No, go away. Roy, make him go away." My voice wavered. My shame at being duped and allowing Envy to have his way with me ate at my insides like an infection. There was no way I could face Al right now. If he found out what happened, he'd also have to know what Roy and I were doing. I just couldn't deal with it.

I heard more clanking and felt a large hand press on my side through the sheets.

"Ed, please talk to me. I'm worried about you. I need to know what happened."

I felt the bed dip and jiggle as he sat on its edge.

"Get out of here, Al," I shouted. "Get out!"

"Al," Roy said.

"No, Roy, I want to see him."

I became frantic. My chest felt tight. I suddenly needed him out of here right now, right this second, or I'd implode. "Go away! Go away! Go away!" I shrieked. My arms and legs began to flail under the covers, kicking and punching any part of him I could find. I tried to force him off the bed, force him to leave.

I felt the pressure release on the bed.

"Roy? What's wrong with him?" Al's voice shook with emotion.

I halted my motions and held my body still. Hearing Al's voice sound like that made me feel like breaking down. I brought my hand up to my mouth and started to sob into my palm. I didn't want Al to hear me, didn't want to make him more worried than he already was. But I couldn't help it. My emotions waged a war inside my head. Shame and self-loathing were currently winning the battle.

"Roy? He's crying. Why is he crying?"

"Come on. I think you should go."

I heard the clanking of my brother's metal feet and Roy's soft padding.

"B-but, what happened? No one is telling me anything." Al's voice started to sound angry.

"I'm sorry. Just know that he's safe. Physically, I think he's okay, and I promise I'll take care of him. I'll let you know as soon as he's able to see you."

"Edward?" Al's voice was small and pleading.

"Come, on. I'll show you to the door."

Not until I heard the door close and Roy's bare feet, alone, on the wood floor, did I lower the covers.

Striding to the side of the bed, Roy put his hands on his hips and looked down at me. He frowned. "Ed, why did you behave that way?"

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" I roamed his face, searching for his answer.

Roy shifted his stance. "Not really." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Ed, he deserves to know. He's your brother."

I felt my anger and shame race forward. "He doesn't need to know I was stupid enough to let that son of a bitch Envy use me like he did!"

Roy reached his hand out to rest on my side. His face looked pained. "Damn-it, what happened wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine." He took his hand away and looked down in his lap.

How could he think he was to blame? "Roy? Y-you didn't do anything. It was Envy. It was me letting Envy do those things. I let him. I should have known you'd never have done those things to me. B-because . . . Roy?"

Roy turned back around to face me. "What?"

I saw tears in his eyes. It ripped my heart out. I couldn't let him blame himself. "D-didn't you say you." I gulped hard. I had a hard time saying the words, what if I'd just imagined he said them? "Didn't you say you loved me?"

Roy lunged forward on the bed, grabbing me tight, forcing us both backwards. He lay on top of me and pressed his cheek up against mine. He kissed me softly. "Yes, Edward, I said that and it's true. I'm so sorry it had to come out the way it did. I should have told you that a long time ago."

It was then I realized something else was eating away at me. It slowly came to the surface. Something about how everything had felt. Why exactly I'd let myself slip into Envy's game so easily. I'd liked it. Every agonizing second of it stimulated my senses like nothing had ever done before. Just the thought of it made me harden even now. I gasped and gripped Roy tighter, burying my face in his neck.

"What? What is it?" Roy tried to break free so he could see my face.

I wouldn't let him. What would he think of me if I told him that? "N-nothing."

"Oh, come on."

My hold loosened.

Roy shoved himself up and looked down on me. "What's going on inside that lovely head of yours?"

I felt terror. "Nothing, I said." Would he see my sudden arousal? And how could I explain it? I know I craved it now, the shame, the punishment, the submission. Oh, God.

"You're flushed." Sitting up a little, Roy looked down at my erection through my boxers. "You already want to do that?"

I looked at the wall, trying to hide from him somehow. But I did want it, from him, right now. He'd said he loved me. How much better would it be with someone who loved me? "I, well, I want to know how it feels when it's real." How could I talk him into this? He must think I've lost my mind. Maybe I had.

"I don't think this is such a good idea. You obviously are not yourself." Sighing, Roy sat up on the edge of the bed. "Listen, you seem better, so I need to make some phone calls and see of they've found anything. I'd like you to keep resting while I do that. I'll come check on you later, okay?"

The sweet agony was returning. He was going to make me wait for it. "Okay." My body was on fire.

Roy got up, raked his hand through his beautiful black hair, and left the room.

I wanted to touch myself, right then. But I had to wait. Roy would be back and I'd find a way, somehow, to make him do those things to me. I turned over onto my stomach and felt my erection press against the mattress. It was delicious. Oh how I wanted to thrust against it, but I couldn't. I'd just lay here, thinking about, wishing for it, agonizing over it. My body shuddered.

xxx

Roy strode into the room, holding a tray in his hand. "Here you go, Ed. I made you some dinner."

I'd been smelling food for awhile now. My stomach was growling. I propped myself up against the headboard, on pillows, and tugged the sheets up to cover my groin. I was still aroused.

Roy set the tray in my lap and sat next to me. It pressed sensually against my erection, sending a pulse of pleasure racing through my body. Looking down at the noodles and sausage he'd prepared, sitting on a white plate, I bit my lip to stifle a moan. "It looks good." I gazed up at Roy, smirking. "I didn't know you could cook."

Roy smiled at me. "I don't eat out all the time." Setting his hand next to me, he leaned over on his straightened arm and brushed my bangs out of my face.

His touch was exquisite. My gaze rested on his lips. I was hungry for more than just food. I adjusted the tray, letting it rub me just a little. Delicious. I picked up a fork and shoveled noodles into my mouth, devouring it as fast as I could.

"Damn, you were hungry. Don't choke yourself." He chuckled, watching me.

I gazed up at him while I chewed. My eyes trailed down his broad chest, covered by his white shirt, and down to his groin. I tried to see how he fit under the folds of his trousers, tried to pick out which fold held the treasure I longed to feel inside me.

Roy shifted on the bed. "Ed, what are you looking at?"

"Huh?" My trance broke and I gazed into his face. I put more noodles in my mouth, they seemed to satisfy one of my cravings.

Smiling, Roy leaned forward and swiped the side of my mouth with the back of his index finger. "You're drooling."

I nodded. My eyes returned to his groin. I could make it out, just to the left. I wanted to reach out and touch it, make it hard, take it in my mouth and devour it, instead of these noodles. I pressed down on the tray, sending a wave of pleasure over me. My eyes closed.

"Ed."

"Huh?" I looked up at his face again.

"Stop it."

"What?" I put another forkful of noodles into my mouth.

"Quit looking at my crotch like that." Roy sat up and adjusted his trousers. "Damn, you're getting me going now."

My heart leapt at his comment. Maybe I could make this work after all. I ate the last bunch of noodles and pressed down on the tray again. It felt so good I almost thrust upward. My breath was heavy. "Take the tray."

Standing up, Roy leaned over to take it from my lap.

I seized Roy's wrists, pressing the tray hard into me, letting the delicious pressure wash over me for a moment, and gazed up into his eyes. "Tell me what to do."

"What are you talking about?" Roy looked confused, but there was something else there too, desire.

I wouldn't let go of him. "We have an arrangement, remember? You have to tell me what to do."

Roy let his head fall forward for a moment, then he raised it again. "Ed, that's all over. You don't have to do that anymore. If you want to make love, we can. But you don't have to be my slave anymore."

No, no, no, my voice screamed inside my head as I shook it. "I need you to tell me what to do. Please, tell me. Please." My eyes closed as a wave of desire shook inside me. Even begging almost pushed me over the edge. I was so hard, my erection ached under the tray. "Please, tell me."

Roy took the tray off me, ripping free from my grasp, and set it on the floor.

I leaned forward, not wanting to let the pressure from the tray release from me. When I looked at Roy, he was standing by the bed, looking down at me, with a clear erection under his trousers. He appeared thoroughly confused.

"Ed, I . . . I'm not sure about this. I don't know if it would be good for you after what's happened." He put his hand to his forehead as if in deep thought.

Quickly getting on all fours, I crept to the edge of the bed. I reached up and grabbed his arm with both of my hands, tugging him downward. "Please, Roy, I want this. Just this once, okay? We can figure out if it's good for me later."

Dropping his hand from his face, he frowned at me.

I raised myself up on my knees and pulled his arm forward, so his the back of his hand was on my erection. I rocked my hips up and down over it, biting my lip, moaning. I was so sensitive, I thought I would spill right there.

"Ed!" Roy jerked his hand away from me.

I almost lost it, but he left me unfinished. Perfect. I was in heaven, just at the brink, right where I wanted to be. Now he could leave and I could have my sweet agony. I sat down on my legs, panting, and rested my hands on my upper thighs, close to my aching length, so close they teased me. I trailed my flesh hand around my groin, brushing the skin over my thighs, my lower stomach, in the crevice between my legs and erection, everywhere but where it mattered most. I hissed with pleasure.

"Holy shit, Ed." Roy got down on his knees in front of me and placed his hands on my legs.

I looked up at him through my bangs, sweat starting to form on my brow. I continued to slowly tease myself.

Roy glanced down at my groin and back up into my eyes. "I don't know exactly what you're doing to yourself, but damn, I can't take it."

Suddenly, he lifted me up by the shoulders and tossed me backwards on the bed. He landed on top of me, lips devouring my neck, hips grinding into my length.

"Tell me what to do." My voice was almost lost in my breathing.

Roy's hand raced underneath and up my shirt to pinch at my nipple. "Do whatever you want."

I bucked and drew my hips back, realizing I was about to climax already. He didn't tell me I could. "No, make me have control." I yearned to be his slave, to make my body do only his bidding.

Roy tilted to the side, unbuttoned his shirt, and unfastened his pants. "Fine, then. Ed, don't you dare lose it yet. Save it for me."

Just the words sent me reeling.

Roy wriggled out of his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Briefly leaving my side, he tugged his pants down and off. He smiled. His attention was focused solely on me as he laid back down by my side. "Okay, Ed, if it's what you want, I'll give it to you."

I moaned. This was so much better than it was with Envy.

Roy pulled my boxers off and trailed his fingers all around my erection. Reaching up, he pushed a finger into my mouth. "Suck it."

I did, almost thrusting upward, but I caught myself.

He took his slick finger and ran it softly up the underside of my length.

I bit my lip, wanting to cry out with raw desire.

"Moan, Ed. I want you to make noise. As much as possible." Roy did it again, this time the pressure was a little harder.

My moans came loud and insistent, one after another with nothing held back.

"Okay, move now. I want you to move your hips anyway you feel like it." He placed his fist around my erection and squeezed.

My whole body pulsated with pleasure and I bucked hard, jerking upward, with my legs rigid and my fists clenched tight. "Oh, God, Roy." I began to writhe under him, every movement made his hand rub over me just enough to re-ignite tiny pulses into my body. "Take me, Roy, take me." I stopped suddenly, looking up at him with wide eyes. I almost lost control again. I was too sensitive.

Roy released my erection and caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers. "I want to make love to you, Ed. I want you to know what it's like when someone really loves you."

Tears pooled in my eyes with his words. It was overwhelming to be like this and have him say that. I trembled with need. Reaching out, I cupped his face in my hands. "I love you."

With a gentle turn of his head, he placed a tender kiss on my palm. His eyes locked on to mine. "I love you, too."

I blinked, sending a tear racing down my cheek. I felt sobs building in my chest. Not now, I told myself, not when I was about to have the sweetest release I'd ever had in my whole life.

Quickly, Roy left my side. When he came back to lay beside me, he had the oil bottle in his hand.

I watched him pour it over his fingers, making them slick.

Reaching down between my legs, he rubbed it over my entrance and inserted a finger inside me.

Brows tensing, my hips jerked and a loud gasp rushed out of me.

He inserted another finger and prodded inside me.

I jerked and gasped again. Was it possible to climax this way, I wondered? It felt exquisite. "Roy, I-I'm, damn, you better not do that anymore."

Roy chuckled and climbed on top of me. Leaning down, he claimed my mouth, his tongue penetrating and dancing along my teeth.

I hungrily kissed him back, feeling the pressure of his stomach sending shivers through me.

Putting his leg between mine, Roy spread me open and dropped down.

I felt his erection at my entrance, teasing me with the promise of being filled, finally. I thrust my hips quickly, trying to force him inside.

Roy lifted his head and touched his index finger to the tip of my nose. "Shh . . . slow down."

I was panting again. I only nodded and tried desperately to do what he asked of me.

"Ed, look at me."

I gazed up at him.

He drove inside me, hard and smooth.

I cried out. My climax surged forward, relentless, pounding my insides with its furious waves of pleasure. My hips bucked and jerked as friction ground down on my length, feeding each surge of seed pulsing out between us. It continued on and on until I was utterly and completely spent of every drop I had to release.

Roy pumped inside me, clutching my sides, digging his nails into my skin.

I could hear his breath hitching in my ears.

Gasping, he drove in hard and held it, his body growing rigid over mine, his erection erupting into spasms inside of me.

I held on tight to him, feeling every part of him release. As it slowed, I began to kiss every part of him I could find, over and over, saying those words, over and over. "I love you, I love you, I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As some of you may know, I wrote a yaoi/gay romance novel that is getting published in the next 6 months. So, updates are a little slow and I've been editing lots of old stories. Anyhow, bear with me and I'll let you all know when the novel gets released. It'll be with Extacy books at: www. . For more info on the novel, go to my profile page at: /animegeik . BTW, I have yet another novel in the works...yes, I never sleep.

Chapter 11

Pudding

"Oh my God, Ed. What the hell was that?" Roy lifted his head.

I was embarrassed, not able to meet his lazy gaze. Did he think I was damaged? "It, uh, I was just keeping our arrangement."

Roy looked puzzled. "Tell me something, did you really like our arrangement?" He brushed his hand over my forehead.

I turned and let my eyes roam his stunning face. "Maybe." I had to let him find out slowly, if I could let him find out at all.

Roy leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. "What about it did you like?"

What a loaded question. How could I answer that? Should I tell him I needed to be tamed, craved being at the edge but not allowed to go over until he told me to? "I like, uh, I don't know Roy. How about all of it?"

Roy chuckled. "Come on, Ed. I'm asking for specifics here. Because whatever we did just now, damn, that was hot." His expression changed, he looked serious. "I want to make you happy. You deserve that."

Did I, I wondered? The thought made me squirm for some reason. "Roy, I—" He was looking at me, with those dark eyes I so adored. Would they turn away if I told him the truth?

"Finish your sentence. I want to know how to make you happy. Listen, I don't care what it is, I'll do it." He ran the back of his fingers over my cheek.

So, the master had become the slave, I thought. It was a strange concept. I tell him to tell me what to do. It made me smile. "Okay. All those things you did before? I want all of it, but I want it more."

"More? Like how?"

I had to think for minute, to find words to voice my feelings. "I want you to have complete control over me. I want you to punish me if I can't do what you ask. I want you to make me wait and beg and . . . " I was getting hard again, just thinking about it. "Oh, please . . . "

Roy's brows furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Please, Roy, please control me." I felt my arousal taking hold in my gut, all over again, like it'd never been satiated. It was the begging. I knew it.

Running his hand down my side, Roy twisted his torso and looked down. "Ed, are you? Damn." He lightly brushed his palm over my erection.

I bit my lip to stifle a moan and willed my hips to stay still while his palm ignited heat inside me.

Roy brought his gaze back to mine. "Continuing the arrangement will make you happy?" He had his signature smirk.

"Yes," I said, softly.

Roy let his stomach fall down to rest over my length. I pulsed with pleasure, wanting to thrust up into him. But I wouldn't.

Roy looked a bit confused for a moment and he smiled. "So, you want me to tease you?"

I nodded, every nerve ending of my body was lit up in anticipation.

His smile never left his face as he slowly slid down my body and began to lick a trail over my chest, my stomach, in my navel. "Don't move a muscle and don't you dare make any noise. You have to learn control."

I felt my erection quiver with his words. His tongue felt like fire going down my body. I could lose myself and stay here forever in this bed, with him doing this to me.

Roy lapped at me, licking the mess off my stomach from our last round of lovemaking. His tongue was slick and wet and tickled as it roamed over my skin, tasting my flesh, taunting me. His head dove deeper, between my legs, licking over my thighs.

I shut my eyes tight. I had to keep control. My hips wanted to thrust and buck and my back needed to arch. But I kept it all inside while his mouth sucked all around the base of my erection.

"Hold still, Ed. I'm going to touch you and you can't move." He smirked up at me before coming down on my erection with his tongue. He licked up my length and swirled the head.

A rush of pleasure raced through my body. "Ah—" I bit my tongue.

Roy stopped and raised himself up to my face, head shaking. "Ed, that won't do. You didn't stay quiet. Now you'll have to be punished."

I was surprised by how much my desire flared with those words. It was like all my nerves were firing at once. "Y-yes, Roy."

He thought for a moment, tapping his fingers on his lips. "I'll leave you for a little while. I have some work to do. While I'm gone, I'm going to have to make sure you won't do anything, but that you'll stay just like this – aroused for me."

Oh the agony. It rippled inside me, made me want to do everything I shouldn't even more. "Please, punish me, Roy, do it. Make me control myself." I felt a pulse in my erection, like the begging alone could bring on my climax. I took a deep inhale and bit my lip.

Roy smiled before leaning down and kissing me hard. His tongue danced in my mouth, flicked against my teeth, drove my desire to a new level. When he pulled way, he pushed his index finger in my mouth. "Here, suck on this and don't make a sound."

I sucked hard on his finger, swirling it with my tongue, all the while gazing into his dark eyes and seeing the immense love he had for me. My brows furrowed and tears stung my eyes. The emotion between us was so intense; I thought my heart would literally stop.

Roy pulled the finger out. "Ed, are you okay? You look upset."

I blinked and a tear escaped down my cheek. I turned my head to the side and wiped it on the pillow, hoping he wouldn't notice it. "I-I'm fine. I just love you. And you love me, right?"

"God, you know I do. I won't do this though if it makes you cry." Roy started to wrap his arms around me.

I grabbed his arms. "No, it doesn't. Please, don't stop. Punish me." I had to make him see I needed the punishment.

Roy gazed into my eyes and appeared to think for a moment. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not, I just, well . . . " I sighed. "I just love you so much. Sometimes it hurts. I can't help it."

Roy smiled and looked down, like what I told him embarrassed him. "Oh." Reaching his hand down between my legs, he began to run circles under and over my sac.

I gasped and my hips jerked. I was on fire again, craving him inside me.

Roy smirked at me. "Ed, you didn't control yourself again." He ran his finger up my length and circled over the top. "I'll have to think of something really nasty to punish you with now."

Clenching my teeth, I fought to keep my hips steady. His finger sent pleasure shivering up my spine. My erection jerked from the force of it. "Oh, God, Roy, please, punish me."

Roy continued to run his finger over my erection, teasing me, making my body shudder. I bit my lip so hard I almost drew blood, but it kept me quiet.

"Okay, I got it." Roy sat up and hesitated before climbing off the bed. He stood over me and gazed down, appearing to take in my need. "You sure you want to do this?" His hand reached up to push a finger between his lips while he waited for my response.

"Yes, please, Roy." I lay on the bed naked and so aroused, every inch of my skin tingled, every muscle ached. He was making me beg for my punishment on top of getting punished. Perfect.

A wide smile played on Roy's face. "I don't know Ed, what I thought of might be a little over the top." Roy swayed slowly, biting his finger.

The look on Roy's face almost sent me over the edge. "Roy, please . . . "

"Okay." Roy left the room.

I watched his pale lithe body leave the room and the hall light come on after he left. Clanking sounds snaked their way into the room. Suddenly, I saw Roy's silhouette as he emerged in the doorway.

Roy had a bowl, tape and gauze in his hands. "Okay, Ed, we're going to play a little game."

I sat up on my elbows, smirking, and shivered thinking what he might have in store.

Roy walked to bed and climbed up on his knees. He set the bowl down beside me. "This might be a little cold at first."

I immediately looked down into it. It was dark.

"Lay back down."

I did as he asked.

Roy took a spoon and filled the gauze with the substance from the bowl. "Okay, now this will be cold." He placed the filled gauze over my erection.

The cool substance felt slick and smooth over me. I fought to keep from moaning. As Roy put it all in place, he ran the substance over my erection, sending pleasure racing through me. I clenched my teeth.

Roy ripped four strips of tape, putting one on each finger. He then taped the gauze to my hips to keep it in place. "There you go, Ed. I want you to turn on your stomach now."

I looked up at him in confusion, but as soon as I turned over and pressed my erection into the substance and felt its slick wetness on me, I almost cried out. "Oh, God, Roy, this is good."

"You like that, huh? It's chocolate pudding, Ed. And it's taped to you. I want you to keep your pudding clean, you understand?" Roy bent down close to my ear as I nodded. "And if you keep it clean and don't remove the tape, which, by the way, won't stick again once it's removed, then I'll lick the pudding off you as your reward."

"Oh, God . . . " I wanted to move and thrust and moan, but anything could put me over the edge and I didn't want to disappoint him. As he crept off the bed, the slightest jiggle rubbed my erection over the pudding and sent me reeling. All I could think about was having Roy's mouth on me, licking it off. I was in heaven.

"I'll be back in about an hour. If you keep that tape on and keep it clean, you'll get your reward." Roy dressed and left the room.

I lay on my stomach, wanting to thrust so badly, but I couldn't. I wouldn't disappoint my Roy. But still, every time I repositioned a limb and made the bed move, my need intensified. All I could think about was how exquisite it would feel to have Roy lick it off when he came back. Any thoughts of Envy and what he did to me vanished. As long as I had this, the pain and shame were gone.

xxx

I'd heard Roy fumbling around his house and his muffled voice on the phone a few times. Finally, I saw his shadow from the doorway. So many times I almost gave in to my urges, so many times I'd let myself squirm just a little too much. But in the end, I did it. I kept my control.

"Ed? You asleep?" Roy stopped in the doorway.

"No. Roy, I want you. I did what you asked." I almost moved my hips, but caught myself.

Roy walked into the room. The bed jiggled as he climbed onto it.

I clenched my teeth as a wave of pleasure rushed through me. I was so sensitive it wouldn't take much to push me over the edge.

Roy lay beside me and put his face close to mine. "Ed, were you a good boy?" He rested his hand over my buttocks and pushed.

My erection slid in the pudding. I struggled to maintain control of myself. If he did that a few more times, there'd be no way for me to hang on. "Y-yes."

Roy smiled and pressed on me again.

My erection hummed in the pudding, gaining hot slick friction against the gauze. I began to pant, forcing myself to keep from letting the sensation consume me.

"You are wound up tight, aren't you? I have to admit, I had no idea you'd be so into this." Roy ran a light trail up my back and brushed my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away from the kiss. Everything was too much. My body was uncoiling. "Roy, I can't take it. I'm sorry, I—"

"Shh, settle down." Roy stroked my cheek, so light it tickled a little. "Just breathe deep and relax. It's all right." He gave me a deep, slow kiss. "It's all right." He guided me onto my back and sat up on an elbow to inspect the tape before removing it. After gently lifting the gauze off me, he placed it, clean side down, on the nightstand.

My body pulsed with need. I licked my lips in anticipation of finally getting what I wanted. But, did I want it to be over? Was it too soon?

Roy dropped his head down between my legs. "Go ahead, you earned it, moan, thrust, do whatever you want."

"Roy, wait, please." I grabbed his shoulders. Did I want to continue like this?

"Ed?"

"I, uh, maybe you should leave it on, um, all night." Was I insane?

"Come on, the fun part of waiting is finally getting what you waited for, isn't it?" Roy appeared confused. I didn't blame him, so was I.

"Yeah, but, make me have control." I knew this was what I craved. He had to tell me what to do, all of it.

"Okay. Don't move. Don't make a sound. Don't come until I tell you." Roy began to lick and suck on my sac.

Oh the pleasure that rushed my body, it made me swoon. I kept perfectly still and quiet, with my teeth clenched and my hands fisted, while he ran his tongue over and under my sack, lapped and the base of my erection, laved me all around my length without giving me the direct stimulation I needed to release.

Roy lifted his head. "Only one spot left to clean, Ed. I want you to hold it until I tell you, okay?"

I nodded.

Roy licked up my length.

Tingling rushed through me. A tiny sound came out of me.

Roy licked again. "You can move now, Ed, but no sounds." He licked up and took the head in his mouth.

I thrust my hips up, but realized doing so might make me loose control before I was allowed. The sweet frustration of it heightened my desire even more. My body trembled.

"Moan, let it out. Scream if you have to, but don't lose it yet." Roy licked me and swirled the tip of my erection before flicking it with his tongue.

Loud urgent cries came out of me and filled the room. I drew my hips down, doing my best to keep my climax inside me. How I ached for release and how I thrived on not being able to surrender to it.

"Okay, Ed, do it." Roy covered me with his mouth and pumped hard.

There was no way to stop my peak from rushing to the surface. It forced through, making me so sensitive I did scream. It spilled out of me, shooting my seed into Roy's mouth, sending intense shudders through my body, and making me writhe in ecstasy. "Oh, God, Roy," I panted. It finally slowed and Roy pulled off me.

Roy came back up and draped himself over me. "Damn, Ed. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." He placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried myself in his neck, still feeling dazed from my climax. "It's okay, isn't it?"

Roy lifted his head to face me. "What?"

"Being like this, wanting you to do these things to me. It's okay, you like it too?"

Roy's eyes darted between mine. "Yes, it's okay. As long as it's not hurting either of us, it's fine. If it hurts, you have to tell me so we can stop. I won't hurt you, ever. You have to know that." He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You deserve the best, Ed." He kissed me hard and firm. "I love you."

I pulled him close, lost in the moment. "Roy, don't you want something?"

Roy chuckled against my neck. "I'll get mine in the morning. I'm too old and too tired to keep up with you right now."

"Oh." I squeezed him. "You taste like pudding." I grinned.

"I like pudding." Roy snuggled in close to my neck and shut his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Right and Wrong

I tried to squeeze my eyes tight against the brightness, but it was no use, so I opened them and looked out my bedroom window. It was morning alright. My angel was still here, snuggled safe in my side. A surge of adrenaline raced through my chest as the memories of what happened blazed through my mind. That bastard Envy. He'll pay for what he did.

I didn't want to wake Ed, so I untangled my limbs from his as carefully as I could. As I sat up, one metal and one flesh hand clutched my wrists.

Ed's eyes were wide. "Roy, wh-where are you going?"

I dropped down at his side and held him. "I have to go to headquarters."

"N-no, don't go." His head buried deep into my chest.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go in for just a few hours. I'll send Havoc over to keep an eye on you. Believe me, I won't let anything happen to you." I had to check on the leads Hawkeye found yesterday and I didn't want Ed knowing about it.

"I don't want Havoc. I want you." Ed's finger's tightened around my wrist, as if he wouldn't allow me to leave.

I kissed the top of his golden head. "I know, but this is important."

"I'll go with you." His voice muffled in skin and sheets.

"No, I don't want you there yet. You need to rest." I neglected to tell him Envy could still be prowling the halls.

"Please, let me go with you." His grip tightened.

"Ed, lay back down. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" I waited, looking into his eyes, trying to soothe him with an unwavering gaze. Obviously, today would not be the day for me to check on those leads.

Ed's face slowly relaxed and he rolled onto his back on the bed. "I'm sorry. I just—"

"Shh . . . " I placed my index finger over his lips. "Don't be sorry. If you need me here, then this is where I should be."

He nodded, never letting his eyes leave mine. "R-roy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry." A faint smile curled the corners of his mouth.

I glanced down to his groin to confirm my suspicions. "And what are you hungry for?" I smirked.

Ed's hand left my wrist to rest over the bulge in the sheets covering his groin and his eyes glazed over for a moment

"Don't, Ed, you need to control yourself and that's mine, remember?"

Ed moaned, low and soft. "T-tell me what to do, please, Roy."

I had to think quickly. Was there a way to check on those leads without Ed knowing? "Get on your hands and knees."

A mischievous need glimmered in Ed's eyes as he repositioned himself on the bed, on hands and knees. His head rose and he gazed up at me, licking his lips in anticipation. His hard cock curved up and out from between his legs. A bead of pre-seed already formed on its tip.

The sight of Ed waiting for me sent an intense desire aching through my body. My cock hardened in an instant. "That's good, Ed." _Almost too good._ I climbed up to my knees and positioned my erection at his mouth. "Suck it."

Ed lifted his flesh hand and wrapped it around the base of my erection. His slick tongue licked up my shaft, sending a sweet shudder through my body. I thrust my hips forward and let out a soft moan.

Ed took me in his mouth and pumped, running his tongue up the underside of my cock, fondling my sac with nimble fingers.

Delicious pleasure rushed through my body. I gasped. "Faster, Ed." I placed my hands on his sides, steadying my thrusts into his mouth.

Ed's hips lowered. His cock fell between his thighs and he squeezed them together tight while rocking forward. A long, low moan escaped him.

"Ed, control yourself." I stopped all movement.

Ed took his mouth off me and looked up. "I-I'm sorry." His breathing was ragged.

"This the second time today I've had to tell you to control yourself. You've been a bad boy, Ed." I smirked. This was too much fun.

Ed's eyes glazed over with lust. "Yes, I've been bad. You need to punish me." His cock clearly jerked between his legs and pre-seed seeped from the tip.

"You want to be punished, don't you?" Unbelievable, did he do that just to get punished? I wide smile played over my lips.

Ed looked away, as if in shame. "I, I, no, I don't. I just want you, Roy."

"No, I think you want to be punished. What if I let you do whatever you wanted? What if there was no punishment for today?" A little backwards psychology couldn't hurt.

Ed's eyes rushed back at me. His face tensed with something bordering fear and desperation. His hands came up to paw at my arms. "N-no, Roy, please, please punish me. I need it. I tried to give myself pleasure when I wasn't supposed to. Please."

Wait, this is fucked up, plain and simple. I lowered myself down to his level and kissed his forehead, cupping his chin in my palm. "Ed, relax. It's a game, remember? It's only a game."

Confusion swept over Ed's face. His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Tell me what's going on inside your head?" I let my eyes roam his face, searching for any indication our little game hurt him.

"Nothing's going on. I just want to be punished, please, Roy." Tears shimmered in his eyes.

My hand trailed up and down his arm. "Tell me something. What does this mean to you?"

"Mean to me?" Ed's body trembled.

"If I don't play this game. What does that mean to you?"

"Y-you love me, don't you, Roy? You said so." Ed gasped and rushed his automail palm up to cover his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I asked a question. I need to be punished. I'm being bad, really bad."

Guilt ate at my insides. What did I do to him? This wasn't right, not at all. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him for a moment. "Ed, snap out of it. Even if I don't play this little game with you, I still love you. It won't change that."

Ed's eyes rested on mine. "I know. I do know that."

I sat back on my legs and raked my hand through my hair. "Shit, Ed, I don't know about this. It just seems like you need some time to get over what happened."

Ed came forward, seizing my arms. "No, this is what I need. Believe me."

I thought it over for a moment, gazing into his face. He seemed so sure. Could I really deny him? "Hands and knees, Ed. And this time, no touching yourself in any way and I don't want to hear a sound out of you. It's all about control."

Quickly, Ed positioned himself on his hands and knees. An urgent lust filled his eyes and his cock stiffened.

Good or bad, I needed it too, I realized. I rose up on my knees again.

Grasping my erection with his flesh hand, Ed's mouth surrounded me and pumped, hard and insistent.

Pleasure seared through my body. Tension coiled in my groin, aching to be released. My hips thrust. My sac tightened. I gasped. Quickly, I put my fingers in my mouth and wet them. Leaning down over Ed, I snuck a finger inside his passage.

Ed's hips jerked and his mouth stopped for a second. His brows tensed before resuming the motions on my erection.

As he pumped me, I stroked his insides, entering him from both ends. I pushed another finger inside him.

Ed let out a gasp over my hard cock. His hips swayed with the stroking of my fingers. Pre-seed leaked from his erection to drip onto the sheets.

"Control it, Ed. You're in enough trouble already." Husky desire laced through my voice. My climax teased, just under the surface.

Ed's mouth pumped faster, harder, in time with my fingers and my thrusting hips. His body shook and short whimpers escaped him to shiver over my cock.

My body surged, sending pleasure washing over me in a torrent of sensation. My erection pulsed and swelled before spurting my seed into Ed's lapping mouth. Wave after wave pounded through me, making my body rigid. I cried out and fell over Ed's back.

Ed writhed below me, pushing my fingers deep inside him. His mouth stayed on me until the very end, until every last drop was drained from me.

I pulled my fingers out of him and fell to my side on the bed.

Panting, Ed sat back on his legs. His body shuddered as his carnal gaze met mine. His hair was a disheveled mop, falling over his shoulders. Sweat dribbled down his chest. His cock stood tall and stiff, still seeping for attention. "I need my punishment."

"And you will get it. You've been a very naughty boy, Ed." A smirk formed on my lips.

Ed's eyes glazed over and his swollen cock pulsed. He held his breath for a moment.

"I'm going to watch you shower and I'm going to tell you exactly what do to and you'll do it and no more than what I tell you." I sat up on an elbow.

Ed nodded.

xxx

I held the glass door open to the shower while Ed entered it. After coming in behind him, I closed the door. The warm water cascaded down us both, cleansing our bodies of the remnants of our lust.

Quickly, I washed my body and hair while Ed stood patiently beside me. I handed him the soap. "Okay, wash everything but your groin."

Ed ran the soap over his chest, his arms, down his legs. He washed his hair. A white lather covered his body and dripped onto the whiter tiles of the shower floor.

Reaching up, I toyed with his nipple.

Ed's already hard cock jerked as I gave his nipple a pinch. His teeth clenched.

I ran my hand down his chest, slicking it with soap along the way. My fingers brushed over his erection and rested on his sac. I gave it a light squeeze.

Ed's eyes closed tight and his lips pursed.

"Go ahead. Clean your dick."

Ed's eyes opened. Need washed over his face. His flesh hand came up to rest over the shaft of his erection. He pressed the soap to his cock and brought it up and down.

My fingers fondled his sack. I leaned in and placed a passionate kiss over his lips.

Ed pulled away, panting. "I, I can't. I'm too close."

I pulled my hand away from his sac. "Okay then. Just use your hand to clean it and do it extra slowly."

Ed's body shuddered and trembled. Licking his lips, he handed me the soap. His fingers wrapped around his cock and gave it a slow stroke. His knees buckled.

Reaching out, I slipped my hands under his armpits and pushed him against the side of the shower. "Do it, Ed."

His eyes flashed at me, burning with lust. His hips rocked back as his hand resumed its motion, running down under his sac and back up to the tip of his cock.

"Squeeze it."

Ed's brows tensed. His fingers squeezed the tip of his erection and his knees tried to buckle again.

I held him tight to the wall, watching him, captivated by him. "Do it again, everything you just did."

A muffled whimper filled the air. Ed bit his lower lip. His hand stroked down again, deeper under his sac, and rubbed hard as it came back up. At the top, his hand tightened. "I can't, Roy!"

I slapped his hand away from his groin. "Okay, that's enough. Rinse off and let's get out."

xxx

I put on my robe and strolled out to the kitchen, wanting to call Hawkeye while Ed dressed. At the moment, I didn't really care if he ended up beating off while I left him. There were more important matters to tend to.

I picked up my phone from the kitchen counter and dialed Hawkeye. A few rings sounded in my ear as I pressed the receiver to my head

"Hawkeye here."

"Hawkeye, this is Colonel Mustang."

"Colonel? How is Edward?"

I wrapped the phone cord around my fingers. How was he exactly? "Fine, I think. He just needs some time."

"Alphonse has been here to see me a number of times. He's worried about his brother and wants to know what happened to him."

"Don't tell him."

"Colonel, he deserves to know."

I sighed. "Ed doesn't want him to know, not yet anyway. Just put him off until Ed's better." The cord pulled tight on my fingers. "Hawkeye?"

"Yes?"

"What did you find yesterday?"

"We did what you asked and leaked the information that a major discovery was made in Ed's lab."

"And? What about information on Envy? Did you find out who made him?" I released the phone cord.

"You better sit down for this one, sir."

I shifted my stance, mentally bracing myself. "Go on."

"Ed's father made him. Envy is the soul-less reincarnation of Ed's older, half-brother."

The room spun for a moment. "Holy shit. Is there any way Ed knows that?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"Make sure that information is sealed up tight. Information like that could really send Ed off the deep end." I took a long inhale.

"Of course."

"Do you know Hohenheim's whereabouts?"

"I've already put out a search for him. I'll let you know as soon as he turns up."

I ran a finger on the counter, making slow circles. "Let's just hope he has something we can use when we find him."

"Who are you talking about?" Ed's voice filled the kitchen.

I whirled around, slapping the phone back on its holder. "How long have you been standing there?"


End file.
